Jeffrey & Aaron's New Adventures
by oblivionwing32
Summary: I Have Officially Started A New Project Here On Fanfiction. Project Might Take A Bit Of Time. Thank You
1. chapter 1: Introduction

I Have Officially Started A New Project Here.

The Adventures Take Place In Los Angeles California.

These Characters Will Appear On This Upcoming Project

1\. Jeffrey - (Original Character)

2\. Aaron - (Original Character)

3\. Brian Griffin - (Family Guy Character)

4\. Peter Griffin - (Family Guy Character)

5\. Bender - (Futurama Character)

6\. Fry - (Futurama Character)

7\. Professor Farnsworth - (Futurama Character)

8\. Zoidberg - (Futurama Character)

9\. Riley Freeman - (The Boondocks Character)

10\. Huey Freeman - (The Boondocks Character)

11\. Roger Smith - (American Dad Character)

12\. Stan Smith - (American Dad Character)

13\. Chef Pee Pee - (Supermariologan Character)

14\. Fifi La Fume - (Tiny Toon Adventures Character)

15\. Shirley Duck - (Tiny Toon Adventures Character)

16\. Babs Bunny - (Tiny Toon Adventures Character)

The Only Characters I Own Are Jeffrey And Aaron. The Rest Are Owned By Their Respective Shows. The Theme Song Is Owned By Geffen Records.

There Will Also Be A Theme Song For This Upcoming Project. The Song Will Be Everything's Magic By Angels And Airwaves.


	2. chapter 2: The Limo

(THIS IS THE REAL 2ND CHAPTER: Sorry for the repeat on the second page)

 _Theme Song_ : _Angels And Airwaves: Everything's Magic_ : _So hear this please_ _And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly_ , _And look for the stars as the sun goes down_ , _Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound_ _Everything, everything's magic_ _Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight_ , _Prepare for the best and the fastest ride_ , _And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine_ , _Everything, everything's magic_.

The Adventures starts at Jeffrey's house in Los Angeles.

While Fifi La Fume And her friends Shirley and Babs were at The Los Angeles Mall.

Roger, Bender Riley Were Watching Tosh.O at the Television while Brian was watching Wrestlemania 22 at the WWE Network he bought for $9.99.

Then all of a sudden a gold limo shows up on the drive in and The most arrogant of Acme aka Montana Max shows up on the door.

Brian answers not knowing who he is

''Who the heck are you supposed to be you old dog'' says Montana.

''Uh I'm Brian. Who the hell are You supposed to be with that limo of yours'' says Brian.

''I'm Montana Max and I surely have a better house than you'' he says to the dog.

Bender looks out the window and see's the golden limo and giggles in excitement and greed for something gold or Money to steal.

''That's a golden limo? Oh My God that's awesome'' Says Bender getting ready to take the limo but gets held back by Roger and Riley.

Meanwhile Jeffrey plays Pokémon Moon on his 3ds and just catches Yveltal with a lucky 1st Ultra Ball shot. He then hears the conversation and heads outside his house.

''What's going on here?'' says Jeffrey with a confused look.

''This guy is gloating about his dumb gold limo thinking he has a better life'' says Brian

''How do you even get the money for a Golden Limo kid?'' says Jeffrey.

''Unlike you i have a lot of money Kid'' says Max

''Woah sir take your cocky arrogance someplace else buddy'' Jeffrey says with an annoyed expression

''Whatever dude I have to go back to my mansion'' Max says

''I doubt that you have a mansion kid, your too young for a mansion so how can you get your own mansion at the age your at right now?'' says Jeffrey

''Don't really care what you think cause I'm rich. I'm out of here'' says Max as he leaves while Brian and Jeffrey look with annoyed faces as Max leaves their house.

''That guy is getting on my nerves Brian'' says Jeffrey.

''Tell me about it'' Brian replies

''I'm gonna continue watching Wrestlemania Jeffrey. I'll be back hoping Max doesn't come back'' Brian finishes and goes to his room to watch WWE.


	3. chapter 3: Pre-Birthday

Brian, Bender, Roger and Jeffrey go to Target at the Los Angeles Mall to get Riley a surprise gift for his upcoming 9th birthday.

While Brian looks at the WWE Figures, he ends up buying Elite 51 AJ Styles.

Bender looks at the electronics while Jeffrey looks at the video games section then goes to the music section.

Roger however ends up at the Starbucks Coffee and has 3 cups of coffee thanks to the $100 gift card that he stole from someone.

He keeps wanting more coffee but Bender eventually takes his card. ''I think you've had enough coffee Roger'' says Bender

Roger ends up saying ''I'm the one who earned that card and I need to get a sausage biscuit sandwich for lunch''

''Actually you didn't earn that Roger you stole it a bar 2 days ago'' Bender replies

''That's a big fat lie you lying idiotic robot'' Roger says to Bender

''Your calling me a liar for a crime you committed? Then Bite my shiny metal ass Alien'' Bender says back to Roger

''At least I don't watch too much GSN on TV while drinking wine'' says Bender making Roger mad

''WHY YOU!!'' Roger tries to attack Bender but Brian stops him till Roger calmed down a few minutes later

Meanwhile Jeffrey ends up buying Pokémon Y with the money that he ended up sneaking from Montana Max earlier.

Aaron shows up looking for a new supply for his recording camera that he got from Christmas from Stan. He get's a new video microphone.

They all head out and see Fifi La Fume, Furrball, And Her friends Babs and Shirley hanging out near the Food Court when Roger shows up.

''Sup Fifi'' says Jeffrey

''Rien de tellement'' Fifi says in French

''Just got back from Target trying to get Riley a birthday gift'' replies Jeffrey

''c'est bien Jeffrey'' She replies

He then see's Roger with his 8th cup of coffee.

''Uh-Oh it's Roger'' Says Jeffrey knowing that Roger had too much coffee seeing that Roger was about to start a sugar rush if he had one more coffee.

''Roger that's enough coffee dude. You've had too much'' He says to Roger who was wearing a red shirt with a Blue and Black colored wig.

''Can't you see I'm busy kid'' says Roger not knowing that he was talking to Jeffrey while on too much sugar.

''Give me that coffee you've had 8 cups already man'' Says Jeffrey

''Forget the coffee then, I'm gonna go to Game Stop to see if the Game Stop Exclusive You Just Made The List Chris Jericho is available yet'' Says Roger

Peter Griffin, Stan, Huey, Fry and Professor Farnsworth are seen at the food court watching Zoidberg eat sea food while the others are their choice of food. Fry Stan chose Sbarro pizza while Farnsworth Huey eat Subway and Peter chose Chinese food.

They watch Zoidberg eat sour clams

''Where did you get sour clams from Zoidberg?'' Says Fry

''I got this stuff from the sea food store on the floor'' Zoidberg replies

''That's just disgusting Zoidberg'' says Peter

''Why do you eat this type of stuff man?!?!'' says Huey in a confused and disgusted expression

''It's not as bad as you think friends'' answers Zoidberg

''You picked it up from the floor you dumb lobster'' says Farnsworth

''Yeah dude who would eat that stuff?!?!'' says Fry

''I would friends'' says Zoidberg

Roger and Bender later go to Hot Topic to get Riley a gift. Then Roger see's a skull on fire shirt that he really wants but he doesn't have enough money for the shirt.

''How am I supposed to get that shirt Bender???'' Says Roger

''Let good old Bender help you with that situation my fellow alien'' says Bender

As they leave Bender ends up sneaking the shirt out of the store without being caught by the employees of Hot Topic

''Hahaha suckers'' says Bender in a proud and evil mood.

Brian, Jeffrey, Roger and Aaron end up going to Best Buy mobile to see if they could get Riley a phone for a really cheap price.

''How much is this one?'' Aaron says while pointing out the red and black phone

''$59.99 for it'' says the Best Buy mobile employee

''Deal'' Says Aaron

Roger get's disappointed as he holds a blue and black phone

''Damn I think this color better but whatever it's for Riley'' says Roger

''You already have a phone Roger why do you need another one?'' says Jeffrey

''So I can watch movies and listen to rock music at the same time. What else do you think buddy?'' says Roger

''Don't you have $80 Roger?'' says Aaron

''Oh my god your right I forgot that I had the money from the paycheck I had for working at McDonald's as Joe McGraw Jr'' replies Roger

''What did you really do Roger at McDonald's?'' questioned Aaron

''I ended up threatening a law suit with Jerry who kept running out of Chicken McNuggets for 6 days unless he gave me a good paycheck okay, are you happy now?'' says Roger

''A little bit'' replied Aaron

''Let's go guys we got Riley's birthday gift'' says Jeffrey as they go back home

 **THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE** **Please Review** **Next Chapter Coming Tomorrow Good Night Everybody**


	4. chapter 4: Pre-Talent Show

Theme Song: Everything's Magic by Angels And Airwaves

So hear this please

And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly

And look for the stars as the sun goes down

Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound

Everything, everything's magic

Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight

Prepare for the best and the fastest ride

And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine

Everything, everything's magic

Roger is seen watching Jackass Number Two from Netflix at home watching Bam Margera's fear of a King Cobra. Then he gets a call from Bender about Aaron's new camera.

''Hey Roger did you see Aaron's new camera yet?'' called Bender

''Uh no I'm watching Jackass Number Two. Why what happened?'' replied Roger

''He upgraded it to make the video quality much better dude'' says Bender

''Is that all you wanted to say Bender?'' said Roger

''Oh I almost forgot Brian bought us some McDonald's for lunch today and You got the 20 piece Mcnuggets'' replied Bender as he hangs up on Roger

''Finally Jerry get's it right after 7 days'' Says Roger

Roger then see's the news on the TV

''Good evening I'm Tom Tucker. Our top story tonight The 5th annual Los Angeles talent show will be tonight at 6pm and all auditions are welcome. Now here's Olly Williams with the black weather report. What's going on Olly?'' Says Tom Tucker from the news.

''IT'S TOO DAMN HOT IN HERE!!'' Yells Olly Williams thanks to the weather being 102

''Thanks Olly. Coming up next Hulk 4: The Anger Management Class. Is it disappointing? Find out why after this'' Finishes Tom Tucker as Roger changes back to Jackass Number Two.

Brian get's home with a new Metallica shirt for Jeffrey and a Avenged Sevenfold shirt for Roger from Hot Topic

''Here Roger I got a new shirt for one of your personas'' Says Brian

''Avenged Sevenfold? Awesome thanks Brian. I love the band'' says Roger

''Figured that you would want one since you went to an Avenged Sevenfold concert as your persona Joe Jarrings with some hidden wine'' says Brian

''Oh come on I needed it just in case me and the band would hang out at a bar sometime'' Replies Roger

''Whatever. Anyway did you hear about a talent show here tonight?'' says Brian

''Yeah while I was watching Jackass Number Two on Netflix. I was also wanting a new TV just in case Zoidberg ''accidentally'' breaks it'' Says Roger

''Screw You'' Says Zoidberg who heard the conversation in a disappointed mood.

''We already have a good amount of TV's so we don't need anymore Roger'' says Brian

''Do we have to practice for the show?'' questions Roger

''I don't give a damn if you don't if you are good at talent just don't suck at it'' answers Brian

''Whatever Brian'' Replies Roger

Everyone except for Roger and Bender end up practicing for the show.


	5. chapter 5: Talent Show

Later at 6pm. It was the day of the talent show

''Good evening everyone I'm Tom Tucker and welcome to the 5th annual Los Angeles talent show''. says Tom Tucker who was one of the judges along with Joe Swanson and Hermes Conrad.

Our first act is from Jeffrey and Aaron

Jeffrey and Aaron enter the stage with a piano and acoustic guitar and play Metallica's Nothing Else Matters and Aaron sings the song

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters

Never opened myself this way

Life is ours, we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

But I know

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

But I know

I never opened myself this way

Life is ours, we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they say

Never cared for games they play

Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

And I know

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

No nothing else matters

The audience's cheer for Jeffrey and Aaron's performance and the judges give them a 9 and 8.5

Our next performance is from Kevin McGrow (Roger)

Roger enters the stage and does a heavy Drum solo

The Audience gives Roger a positive response of cheers and the judges give Roger all 8.5 scores

Next Performance is from Riley Freeman

Riley enters the stage with a silver microphone chain that he got from Thugnificent back in 2007 from The Boondocks and a microphone and covers the Beastie Boys' Sabotage

I can't stand it I know you planned it

But I'm gonna set it straight, this Watergate

I can't stand rocking when I'm in here

Because your crystal ball ain't so crystal clear

So while you sit back and wonder why

I got this fucking thorn in my side

Oh my Good, it's a mirage

I'm tellin' y'all it's a sabotage

So listen up 'cause you can't say nothin'

You'll shut me down with a push of your button?

But I'm out and I'm gone

I'll tell you now I keep it on and on

'Cause what you see you might not get

And we can bet so don't you get souped yet

You're scheming on a thing that's a mirage

I'm trying to tell you now it's sabotage

Why; our backs are now against the wall

Listen all of y'all it's a sabotage

Listen all of y'all it's a sabotage

Listen all of y'all it's a sabotage

Listen all of y'all it's a sabotage

I can't stand it, I know you planned it

But I'm gonna set it straight this Watergate

I can't stand rockin' when I'm in this place

Because I feel disgrace because you're all in my face

But make no mistakes and switch up my channel

I'm Buddy Rich when I fly off the handle

What could it be, it's a mirage

You're scheming on a thing; that's sabotage

The Audience cheers for Riley's cover of Beastie Boys and the judges give Riley an 8 and 8.5

''Just 8 and 8.5?!?!'' Says Riley who wasn't 100% on the scores he got

''Whatever I'm out of here. Young Reezy in the house'' Says Riley as he left the stage

A few performances later

''Our last performance is from Fifi La Fume'' Says Tom Tucker introducing the last performance of the show.

She sings a new recorded song she made and points and blows a kiss to Furrball who was in the audience next to Huey.

Then all of a sudden Silverchair lead singer Daniel Johns enters the stage and helps with the vocals

''Daniel Johns from Silverchair? What's he doing here?'' says Brian

''Fifi you are one lucky skunk to have a lead singer from a famous Australian band help you with a song'' Says Roger

I need love and you are all I have

Your heart is all for me to have

My time to love you will last forever

And it will never end

(Chorus with Daniel Johns on backing vocals)

What it was will always be for us

It's always been this way for my heart

(Always this way)

Time after time goes by

to never break apart

(Never break apart)

What it was will always be for us

It will last forever

I need more love to keep

More life to hold

More hearts to love

More time to waste with you

Every day with you

(Chorus)

My love needs you

(I need you)

My love wants you

(I want you)

My love loves you

(I love you)

My love wants to be with you

(I want to be with you)

(Chorus x2)

The audience cheers loudly for Fifi La Fume and Daniel Johns from Silverchair

The Judges give them a perfect 10 each

''And the winner is... Fifi La Fume And Daniel Johns!'' Says Tom Tucker

Everybody cheers for the winners of the show including Furrball and Brian

They both got a Big golden trophy with their name and Fifi hugs Daniel Johns for the collaboration and Fifi kisses Furrball for the support and hugs Brian.

THANKS FOR READING. Please Review


	6. chapter 6: Riley's 9th Birthday

Theme Song: Everything's Magic by Angels And Airwaves

So hear this please

And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly

And look for the stars as the sun goes down

Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound

Everything, everything's magic

Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight

Prepare for the best and the fastest ride

And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine

Everything, everything's magic

The guys were at the movies to celebrate Riley's 9th birthday. Roger tries to decide on a movie and finds Spider Man 2 The Homecoming which Riley agrees to watch thinking it ain't bad as he thought in the preview.

Roger, Riley, Fifi La Fume, Brian, Bender, Jeffrey, Aaron Furrball enter the movie.

Roger looks around to check the audience and see's a fellow skunk with a jacket and sunglasses named Johnny Pew and goes ''Oh Boy. Hey Fifi check over there although you might not like it''. Says Roger knowing about his past encounter with Fifi.

Fifi checks the row that Johnny was in and it triggers bad memories that happened on How I Spent My Summer Vacation with her autograph of Johnny being taken by him and being signed by another skunk named Bimbette and Johnny ended up being kicked out of the theater by Fifi.

She gets a little mad about the memory and wanted to be far away from him. So she moves next to Furrball and Brian 5 rows away from Johnny.

Before the movie started Johnny see's Fifi 5 rows above him and tries to talk to her.

''Fifi is that you?'' He says

''Oh it's you the autograph stealer, She told me everything about what happened. What are you doing here?'' says Brian

''I just want to talk to her'' he replies

''After what you did to her? You can forget it buddy'' says Roger

''Come on Fifi let's talk'' he demanded

Fifi was ignoring his calls to talk until he kept saying her name for 30 seconds until she grabs him by his Jacket out of the movie screen to the lobby and yells

''GO AWAY YOU CHEATING JERK I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO VOUS NOW GET OUT OF HERE!!'' she yells at Johnny

Johnny leaves with a shocked expression

Roger was also at the lobby getting a soda and is shocked for what just happened

''Oh. My. God. That was the craziest non fight in the movie lobby I've seen and that was just yelling'' says Roger

''What happened out there Fifi?'' says Brian

''Just ignore it Brian I'm sorry for what vous just heard'' says Fifi

''Don't worry you'll be fine you didn't need that jerk anyway you still have Furrball'' says Brian

''Yeah you'll be fine let's just wait till the movie starts Fifi'' says Furrball

She sits next to Furrball and Brian for the movie to start for Riley's birthday.

''I wish that the soda's weren't so expensive here you know Bender'' Roger says quietly to Bender

''Don't worry Roger I snuck in some free soda's for everyone to have. Who wants one?'' says Bender

Everybody says ''I Do''

Bender also sneaks in some free Popcorn for everyone. ''Anyone want some Popcorn too?''

''Deal'' Says Jeffrey

''Hell Yeah'' says Riley

''Why not'' says Fifi

''I'm in'' says Brian

''You got it'' says Roger

''I'll have some too'' says Aaron

Everybody gets free Popcorn from Bender

and a free soda each

The movie starts

3 Hours Later

''After the movie ends everyone goes back home and celebrate Riley's birthday. Chef Pee Pee and Fifi help make the cake

''The cake is done everyone'' says Chef Pee Pee

''The Cake was done by Chef Pee Pee and Moi'' says Fifi

Bender comes back with Little Ceasers Pizza some sandwiches made by Fry

''Don't worry everyone I didn't make the Sandwiches look bad they are good'' announces Fry

They all sing happy birthday to Riley and have Cake

Riley get's a new gold chain from Bender, a new phone from Jeffrey, A new Jacket from Fifi, Brian get's Riley a new Beastie Boys Licensed To Ill album and Roger gets Riley a new Skeleton skull on fire shirt and Aaron gives Riley new Gold Red Headphones. And his brother Huey gives Riley a new Wii U to give Riley something to do other than watch Gangster movies.

Riley: Thanks for Reading

Brian: He Only owns rights to Jeffrey

Aaron, His original characters

Roger: The Other characters are owned by their respective shows

Bender: Please review and like this story


	7. chapter 7: Walmart & The Broken Trophy

Theme Song: Everything's Magic by Angels And Airwaves

So hear this please

And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly

And look for the stars as the sun goes down

Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound

Everything, everything's magic

Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight

Prepare for the best and the fastest ride

And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine

Everything, everything's magic

Brian is seen walking at a Walmart looking for an album that was not censored by the store. He then see's Roger working as a Walmart employee at the electronics section.

''Roger? What the hell are you doing here?'' says Brian

''Trying to get some cash since my friend won't get me any more good wine for free and he told me to get a job so I got one here just to get some wine money'' answers Roger

''Are you just doing this just because you need some Wine? You better be respectful to the other employees here'' says Brian

''I'm not in High School you know I don't need to be pushed around all day. They don't know that my name is Derrick Mothenhorn'' replies Roger

''Whatever Roger just don't screw up'' says Brian as he leaves

Meanwhile at home Jeffrey is looking at the internet at for news regarding Chester Bennington's death and Linkin Park's future.

Bender shows up playing Jeffrey's 3ds playing Pokémon Y.

''What are you doing Jeffrey?'' says Bender

''Looking at Linkin Park related stuff. Why are you playing with my 3ds?'' says Jeffrey

''I decided to borrow it for a little bit to see how your game's going'' answers Bender

''You know you didn't ask permission to play it'' says Jeffrey

''I don't need permission for everything you know'' says Bender

''I don't want my 3ds to be broken alright do you know how much it costs for that Bender?'' says Jeffrey

''Probably over $150 bucks I'm guessing. Anyway where are the others?'' says Bender

''Brian, Roger, Fry are at Walmart cause Roger ended up getting a job there. While Fifi, Shirley, Babs, Riley, Zoidberg, Aaron, Peter Farnsworth are at Target looking at random sections'' answers Jeffrey

''(Yawns) I'm bored I'm gonna go watch Hulu'' says a bored Bender as he leaves to the living room

''Whatever Bender'' says Jeffrey as continues to look at Linkin Park news

Meanwhile at Target Peter is looking at the WWE Figures to see if there is anything new but the only new ones were The Revival battle packs so he bought them. Aaron was looking at the Headphones thanks to Zoidberg accidentally using his claw on them. He then see's the black and blue colored ones.

''Those are perfect I'll take 'em'' says Aaron as he buys the new Headphones

Riley was looking at the album section to get Brian the Seether Poison The Parish album and he finds it.

''Thought this damn thing wouldn't be here. Oh well I'm buying this thing'' says Riley

Meanwhile Fifi, Shirley, Babs and Professor Farnsworth were at the perfume section although Farnsworth wasn't 100% on being there

''I know that I said i have nothing to do but I'm not really a fan of being at this section. I'm just saying'' says Professor Farnsworth

''Vous said that vous wanted to come here so we're here so calm down'' says Fifi

''I don't remember... Damn it Roger. he ended up using my voice impression device to use my voice. Ah forget it I'll get this over it'' says Farnsworth

Brian shows up with Bender at the store looking for Aaron

''Have you seen Aaron I need to find him to ask him about what type of soda he's getting me with my $2. Hope I get either Root Beer or Dr Pepper'' Says Brian

''No we haven't seen him look at the electronics section he might be there'' says Babs

''Yeah he's looking for new Headphones since Zoidberg broke them. Vous find him there'' says Fifi La Fume

''I know your a good fan of Dr Pepper Brian but.. Wait isn't Skillet's John L Cooper a big fan of Dr Pepper?'' questions Bender

''Yes he is. He sung a song about it on one of Skillet's Podcasts'' says Brian

''I'll go find him at the Electronics. Thanks Fifi and Babs. Hi Farnsworth'' says Brian

Later after Target they are seen at home and at 1:00pm a sudden sound of something breaking is heard near Brian and Fifi's room.

Fifi checks first and see's that her Trophy was broken in pieces

''WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TROPHY?!?!?'' says Fifi in a bit of panic

''What happened... Oh my god. Who broke Fifi's Trophy?'' says Brian

''What the hell is going on I'm trying to get some sleep after watching Tosh.O and... Why is Fifi's Trophy in pieces? And don't think that i did or I'll hate you forever cause I hate being blamed for crap I never did'' says Roger after just waking up

''I know how to solve this problem. To The Crime Lab'' says Stan

They show up at Stan's updated Crime Lab to check on the crime of the broken trophy and put a piece of the broken trophy in the search pad till he gets a match

''I've got a match everyone'' says Stan

The screen shows many faces until it stops at none other than Bowser Jr

''Bowser Jr broke the trophy?!?!? When and why the hell did come to our house?'' says Brian who was unhappy with the results

''Alright it was me you win. I was playing with Cody and Joseph and we didn't know anybody was here while we were playing ball in the house'' confesses Bowser Jr

''Your not supposed to even be playing Ball In The House you idiot. You just broke Fifi's trophy'' says Roger

''You know what Jr? You are grounded for a week oh wait that's right you don't live here now go Jr. Get out of my house'' demanded Brian

''Alright we'll go come on guys'' says Bowser Jr

''Alright Alright Jr'' says Joseph

''Let's get out of here'' says Cody with a doll named Ken

Jr and his friends leave the house and Farnsworth fixes the trophy with a device called the Trophy Fixer which can fix any trophy that's Broken and they all go to sleep.

 **Brian: Thanks for Reading**

 **Fifi La Fume: Please Like And Review**

 **Bender: See Y'all Tomorrow Meatbags Hah.**


	8. chapter 8: Q&A

Theme Song: Everything's Magic by Angels And Airwaves

So hear this please

And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly

And look for the stars as the sun goes down

Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound

Everything, everything's magic

Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight

Prepare for the best and the fastest ride

And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine

Everything, everything's magic

Brian, Jeffrey, Aaron, Roger Fifi La Fume are answering 10 questions in a studio

#1. What's your favorite wine Roger? - Joe Reno

A. ''I can't really decide on a favorite wine cause there are a lot of good choices of wine out there so I don't know so far''.

#2. Do you like this life better than Family Guy Brian? - Chuck Rhodes

A. ''I might say yes to that cause you know I think Family Guy is starting to get less funny to some fans. There is a thing that once a show goes on a great roll in their early season they soon lose their humor and nostalgic comedy in my opinion''.

#3. Who do you like better Fifi? Brian or Furrball? - Barry Sheen

A. ''I'm not actually in love with Brian but we are great friends. Furrball and moi have had a great relationship for a while and I don't want it to end ever''

#4. How did you feel about the deaths of Chris Cornell Chester Bennington Jeffrey? - Evan Archer

A. It sucked to see Chris Cornell die from suicide by hanging although I've heard he had a bit of a problem with drugs before but I think it wasn't as bad as Layne Staley's drug addiction back in the early 90s and I was bummed once Chester died cause I was a big fan of Linkin Park's first album Hybrid Theory cause it sounded so cool so I'm a little disappointed that he decided to hang himself just like Cornell.

#5. Are you going for a filming career soon Aaron? - Cody Hogan

A. ''Thinking about that for a while so I think so. I would also like to be a rock music video filmer or director cause someone told me that it would be totally good for me so I had that in mind for some time now so I'll think about that and we'll see how it goes''.

6\. What's your least favorite persona Roger? - Ted Shattuck

A. ''I'd say Ricky Spanish cause he is just the worst and most hated persona so far and they all wanted to kick his ass or worst kill him''

7\. Are you interested in a music career Jeffrey? - Dean Rollins

A. ''I would like that but I don't think I have the voice to be a singer so I'll be good at lead guitar or bass and piano''

8\. What's your favorite Family Guy episode Brian? - Pewter Griffin

A. ''There are some good ones on the early seasons especially seasons 4 and 5 so season 4 would be PTV and 5 would be Saving Private Brian in my opinion''.

9\. What's the one thing that you can't live without Aaron? - Doug Amber

A. ''My Phone (Laughs) Also wouldn't like being without my new camera either cause it was expensive to buy''.

10\. Who is your better friend Fifi? Babs or Shirley? - Brent Rhodes Jr

A. ''I Can't choose they are both great to me so no answer''.

 **Brian: Thanks for Reading**

 **Riley: He only owns rights to Jeffrey and Aaron**

 **Roger: The rest are owned by their respective shows**

 **Fifi La Fume: Please like and Review**

 **Bender: See ya next time Meatbags Hah**


	9. chapter 9: Bowling Alley

Theme Song: Everything's Magic by Angels And Airwaves

So hear this please

And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly

And look for the stars as the sun goes down

Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound

Everything, everything's magic

Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight

Prepare for the best and the fastest ride

And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine

Everything, everything's magic

It starts at a bowling lane with Brian, Fifi La Fume, Bowser Jr, Chef Pee Pee and Roger playing bowling with a 10 hole game

''I should go first here. And no I'm not trying to be cocky Roger'' says Brian

''I wasn't gonna say anything man sheesh' ' replies Roger

Brian goes first and gets 9 pins

''Nice. I didn't practice on Kinect Sports and Wii Sports for nothing. Nailed it'' says Brian

Brian rolls his 2nd turn and gets a spare

Fifi goes next and gets ready to roll the bowling ball and Bowser Jr scares her to get a gutter

''What is wrong with vous Jr?!?!'' says Fifi and she sprays him with her tail

''Hah that's what you get for cheating you dumb cheating turtle Hah'' says Brian as he laughs at Jr's expense

She gets another turn and gets all 10 pins for a spare

''Nice shot Fifi'' says Brian

''Thank vous Brian'' says Fifi as she high fives him

Next up was Bowser Jr who this time was able to lift his bowling ball without Chef Pee Pee's help

He rolls and gets only 1 pin as he didn't practice at all after the events he had on Bowser Jr Goes Bowling on Supermariologan.

''After 2 years your still not that good at this game Jr? did you even practice at all dude?'' says Brian questioning Jr's performance

''Uh no I didn't why should I. I'm good on my own'' says Jr

He goes again but only gets a gutter ball

''Stupid bowling ball'' argues Jr

''Man you suck at this game dude. You need to practice more turtle'' says Roger

Chef Pee Pee goes next

''Come on Pee Pee don't suck this time. You've practiced a lot after the last time I played this game. I know I can do better here I go'' says Chef Pee Pee as he rolls the ball to get 8.

''Time to get a spare Pee Pee, You know you can do it you just know it'' says Pee Pee as he gets ready to roll the ball

Bowser Jr was about to cheat again but Brian stops him from doing so

Chef Pee Pee ends up scoring a spare

''Yes I got a spare. Told ya I improved my bowling skills over the last 2 years'' says Chef Pee Pee

Next was Roger who surprisingly scores a strike

''OH MY GOD I nailed it big time. Woo hoo!'' says Roger as he celebrates his strike

''Wow dude nice own'' says Brian

''Yeah zats awesome no?'' says Fifi

''Thank you Thank you I've learned from the best and my arms are perfect for bowling balls cause I entered a bowling tournament on 2005 and won with 7 strikes'' says Roger who was still proud of his score

Brian goes again and gets a strike

''Oh yeah I scored big time. Thank you'' says Brian as he gets a hug from Fifi

Fifi goes next and scores 9 pins

''At least Jr didn't cheat this time'' says Roger

Meanwhile at home Bender and Jeffrey are watching Family Guy on Netflix and they get a phone call from Aaron talking about him getting a big paycheck and dinner would be on him.

''How much did you get payed Aaron?'' says Jeffrey

''I got payed $4,500'' says Aaron

''Damn man that's a lot of money man. You are lucky as hell'' says Bender

''Who wants Little Ceasers Pizza. On me'' says Aaron

''Deal. Wait till the rest come back from the bowling alley game though Aaron'' says Jeffrey as he Aaron hang up

''Man how does someone get so rich so fast?'' says Bender

''I have no idea Bender. Whatever let's just wait for the others'' says Jeffrey

Meanwhile back at bowling lane it was hole 9 and Brian and Fifi have the big scores while Fifi was in the lead by 4 points.

It was Jr's turn and Jr was in last place. He gets ready to roll the ball on his 2nd turn and Fifi scares Jr in retribution for what happened 8 holes ago and Jr gets another Gutter ball.

''Why did you do that?'' complaints Jr

''Vats for what happened last time Jr'' replies Fifi

Chef Pee Pee was up next

''Alright Pee Pee let's do this. Let's get a good score. Don't let Jr screw it up''

Roger stops Bowser Jr from trying to cheat and Chef Pee Pee gets 8 pins

''Alright now let's get a spare''

Chef Pee Pee rolls the ball to get a spare

''Yes I'm surely doing better than the last time i went bowling with Jr'' says Chef Pee Pee

Roger was up next and he rolls a strike again

''3 Strikes. Turkey woohoo'' celebrates Roger

''I've gotten a 5 bagger Roger'' says Roger

''And I've gotten a 5 bagger too'' says Fifi

''I know I know. Brian time for the final hole'' says Roger

It was the 10th and final hole and Brian rolls a 9.

''9 pins. Let's go time for a spare'' says Brian as he rolls again and gets a spare

''Yes Spare. Alright Fifi your next'' says Brian after he gets a spare

Fifi rolls the ball while Bowser Jr was tied up in his seat with rope and couldn't talk thanks to Roger putting Duct Tape on his mouth so he could stop cheating

She ends up scoring a strike.

''Alright I got a strike no? Eat it Jr'' says Fifi

Next was Jr who untied himself and rolls the ball to get 9 pins

''So close. But I'll try to get a spare'' says Jr who finally got a good score

He rolls the ball but Fifi scares him again just to get him a gutter ball

''Stupid skunk'' argues Jr

''That's what cheating gets you Jr. A hit back in the far'' says Brian

Next was Chef Pee Pee who didn't say any words as he was focused on the game. He rolls and gets a strike

''Yes I got a strike. Woo Hoo'' says Chef Pee Pee

Finally Roger was next

He rolls 9 pins while Jr was still tied up so he couldn't cheat.

''Come on Roger don't blow this you got a turkey so you can get a spare'' says Roger

Roger rolls the ball and scores another spare

The final scores were in and it was a tie for a winner with Brian and Fifi having the same score so they were both declared winners.

''We both won. Wow thank you Wii Sports and Kinect Sports'' he says when Fifi hugs him in celebration

They all come home to wait for Aaron.

''I'm back guys. Little Ceasers Pizza on me'' says Aaron

Everybody has a slice and they talk about the events at the bowling alley

 **Brian: Thanks for reading**

 **Roger: He only owns rights to Jeffrey and Aaron. His original characters**

 **Fifi La Fume: Please Like and Review**

 **Bender: See ya next time meatbags Hah.**


	10. chapter 10: The Black Eye & Payback

Theme Song: Everything's Magic by Angels And Airwaves

So hear this please

And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly

And look for the stars as the sun goes down

Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound

Everything, everything's magic

Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight

Prepare for the best and the fastest ride

And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine

Everything, everything's magic

Brian is seen playing his Nintendo 2DS he got for his birthday playing Pokemon Omega Ruby.

Roger then calls him on his phone

''Brian you have to get here to the mall fast. There's probably gonna be a horrible confrontation.'' says Roger

Brian instantly gets to his car and gets there fast

The confrontation features Fifi arguing with Johnny Pew who was once seen at the movies at Riley's birthday.

''I just need to time to say that we need to get together'' says Johnny

''I said no vous selfish skunk. I never vant to be with you again. Get away from me now'' argues Fifi

Brian shows up at the argument

''Johnny Pew what the hell are you doing here? Fifi said she doesn't want to be with you ever.'' says Brian

''I wasn't talking to you dude. Now get out of the way.'' says Johnny

''Make him. Just leave her alone'' says Roger

Johnny tries to punch Roger but Roger ducks and hits Fifi in the eye by accident.

''Oh man what is wrong with you man? Damn you sick dude'' says Riley

''Oh crap'' says Roger

Brian and Furrball get mad and throw Johnny out of the mall in the worst way

''Stay out you abusive jerk. If I see you again I'm knocking you out with one hand.'' says Brian

They go back home to check on Fifi's eye

''Is this my fault?'' questions Roger

''No it's not your fault. It's Johnny's fault.'' says Fifi

''Oh thank God. Sorry for what happened'' says Roger in relief

''The black eye should be gone in 2 days'' says Zoidberg who was a doctor

''Are you sure?'' says Jeffrey

''Yes what you think I'm a liar?'' says Zoidberg

''No'' says Aaron

''Good. Anyways that eye should be just fine.'' says Zoidberg

Furrball was on Fifi's side for the 2 whole days.

2 days later Fifi's eye was better while Roger thinks of a way to get back at Johnny.

Johnny ends up visiting the house while the others (Except Roger) were at Walmart

''Hello? Anyone here? Fifi?'' says Johnny

He triggers a trap set by Roger and gets covered in ink.

''Hahaha'' says Roger who was upstairs

Johnny tries to get Roger but trips on Toy cars (In style of Home Alone).

He avoids the toy cars and gets upstairs just to get covered in feathers by a bag of feathers and a fan.

''Where are you Roger?'' says Johnny while sneezing from feathers

''You have to come find me first. Where can I be?'' says Roger

He looks in his room but gets wet by a bucket of tap water that was on the top of his door.

Johnny goes to the hallway but doesn't know that Roger was sneaking behind him.

''Hey You'' says Roger

''What?'' says Johnny who was confused

Johnny gets hit in his eye for revenge for what happened 2 days earlier and is knocked out cold.

''Don't mess with my friends or karma will strike on you like a punch to the face'' says Roger

The others get back home to see what happened

''Uh why is there feathers, toy cars, ink water on the ground'' says Jeffrey

''And why is Johnny Pew in our house knocked out?'' says Brian

''It's Revenge dude. Don't mess with people our they get hit back'' says Roger

''That kind of makes sense. He did have it coming.'' says Aaron.

''Whatever He got what he deserved no? says Fifi

The others go to sleep and leave Johnny who was covered in ink and feathers knocked out on the floor

 **Brian: Thanks for reading**

 **Roger: He only owns rights to Jeffrey and Aaron.**

 **Fifi: Please like and review**

 **Bender: See ya next time meatbags Hah.**


	11. chapter 11: Revenge On Roger

Theme Song: Everything's Magic by Angels And Airwaves

So hear this please

And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly

And look for the stars as the sun goes down

Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound

Everything, everything's magic

Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight

Prepare for the best and the fastest ride

And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine

Everything, everything's magic

Brian and Fifi La Fume were thinking of revenge at home after what happened yesterday when Roger pranked them with a cake and a 2 liter of Pepsi to their faces on Riley's 9th birthday.

Brian finally thinks of a plan to get back at Roger.

''I've got an idea.'' says Brian

''What is it?'' says Fifi

''Follow my lead'' says Brian

Hours go by and Roger finally comes home from the mall. He then see's a box with his name.

''Hey i got a package. Let's see what I got.'' says Roger as he opens the box.

''A can of Dr Pepper? Who puts this in a package box? Ah the hell with it I'll take it'' says Roger

He opens it and it explodes dry old soda in his face as it was 2 months old and shaken.

''What the hell? Who messed with my soda?'' says Roger

Fifi and Brian giggle quietly at Roger's expense

He then goes to the kitchen for something for dinner and grabs a bag which was supposed to have his slice of pizza saved from yesterday. He opens the bag and it has cat food on it

''Ugh Who's messing with my stuff here?!?!? It's not funny whoever you are so knock it off.'' says an irate Roger

Meanwhile at McDonald's Bender, Furrball, Riley, Jeffrey, Aaron, Peter, Shirley, Babs and Zoidberg have bought themselves some food but also buy Fifi and Brian food too

''I'm pretty sure payback is gonna hurt Roger really bad Peter'' says Aaron

''Roger will deserve it a little bit for a prank'' says Peter

While Zoidberg buys a Filet O Fish sandwich Bender buys a Mcdouble Cheeseburger and French fries for Peter

''Here Peter I got your food. Still

Waiting for Riley's food too.'' says Bender

''Thank you Bender. I'm currently saving my money for my own PlayStation 4.'' says Peter

''Would be a hell of a buy for ya. Sounds nice man.'' says Riley

''Like your foods ready Riley.'' says Shirley

''Alright Alright. Sorry I'm just not good with really long waiting.'' responds Riley

''Like anyway How's Brian gonna get Roger back?'' says Shirley

''Don't know. He never texted me about his revenge saying he didn't want to spoil his payback surprise.'' says Jeffrey

''We'll just have to see what happens.'' says Peter

Back at home Roger enters his room and a bucket of chili hits his head.

''Stop with this crap man. I don't have any more patience for this? Who is doing this?!?!? says Roger

''One more left'' says Brian quietly

Brian sneaks to the kitchen and steals his favorite wine and replaces it with old medicine in a beer bottle

Roger goes to the kitchen and drinks what he thinks is his favorite wine but realizes he's drinking old medicine and spits it out instantly

''Hah. Take that Roger'' says Brian

''Yeah. Take that. Vous deserve it no? says Fifi

''For what? Oh wait I get it. That prank I did on you two. You didn't have to mess with my stuff.'' says Roger

''Well you didn't have to hit me and Fifi with cake a Pepsi.'' says Brian

''Alright Alright I'm sorry. I got too drunk from the birthday wine I got from my friend okay. Blame him. Can we forget about this?'' says Roger

''Fine we'll forget about this.'' says Brian although he had a finger on his back

They all shake hands but Fifi sprays Roger with her tail to end their feud.

''Now it's over no? says Fifi

Jeffrey and his friends get back home

''We're back baby.'' says Bender

''Don't worry we got you some stuff too.'' says Aaron

''We wouldn't forget about you two''. says Peter

They all have their food and all go to sleep.

 **Brian: Thanks for reading**

 **Fifi La Fume: Please like and review**

 **Riley: He only owns rights to Jeffrey and Aaron. His original characters**

 **Bender: See ya next time meatbags Hah.**

 **Roger: Oh and don't mess with your friends stuff. EVER. Thank you.**


	12. chapter 12: NXT And Angels And Airwaves

_Theme Song: Everything's Magic by Angels And Airwaves_

 _So hear this please_

 _And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly_

 _And look for the stars as the sun goes down_

 _Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound_

 _Everything, everything's magic_

 _Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight_

 _Prepare for the best and the fastest ride_

 _And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine_

 _Everything, everything's magic_

While Brian, Bender, Roger Riley get tickets to NXT live, Fifi La Fume Furrball get tickets to Angels Airwaves from Peter

Jeffrey Aaron meanwhile are at home watching Faze Jev on YouTube when they suddenly get a call from Professor Farnsworth about Bowser Jr Jeffy getting in trouble at School.

''Damn it Jr. I'll be there Farnsworth.'' says Aaron as he Jeffrey head to Jr's school

Meanwhile at the Angels Airwaves concert, lead singer Tom Delonge asks for a member of the audience to help do backing vocals for the song Lifeline from I-Empire. He points at Fifi La Fume and she enters the stage and the song starts.

 _With an urgent, careful stare,_

 _I see panic in those eyes._

 _I see you lying there,_

 _Thinking this was the last time_

 _If you hear a distant sound,_

 _And some footsteps by your side._

 _When the world comes crashing down._

 _I will find you if you hide._

 _(Chorus with Fifi on backing vocals)_

 _If you wish it, wish it now._

 _If you wish it, wish it loud._

 _If you want it, say it now._

 _If you want it, say it loud._

 _We all make mistakes._

 _And turn it out._

 _If you want it, I want to._

 _We all make mistakes._

 _Here is a lifeline_

 _If you want one too._

 _There's a field near the dream._

 _I watched it grow with widest eyes._

 _I watched us all reach out and read._

 _Feel the strength as we touched the sky._

 _If you hear a distant sound._

 _And some footsteps by your side._

 _If you feel like coming round._

 _I will take you for a ride._

 _(Chorus)_

 _If you wish it, wish it now._

 _If you wish it, wish it loud._

 _If you want it, say it now._

 _If you want it, say it loud._

 _We all make mistakes._

 _And turn it out._

 _If you want it, I want to._

 _We all make mistakes._

 _Here's your lifeline._

 _If you want I want too._

 _If you want I want too._

The crowd cheers loudly for the band and Fifi hugs Delonge for the help. Furrball had tears in his eyes after the performance of the song.

Meanwhile at NXT. There was a face off with Bobby Rhoode Drew McIntyre who will face off at NXT Takeover Chicago 3 for the NXT Championship.

''I haven't seen Drew McIntyre on live in a long time since 2010.'' says Brian

''7 years? Sheesh man that is a long time. Glad we got these tickets for a cheap price.'' says Roger

''I'm back baby. I've got snacks.'' says Bender who came with Popcorn, Hot Dogs Sodas with Riley.

''Alright Bender.'' says Brian who was happy for Bender.

Meanwhile at School Jeffrey Aaron were talking to the Principal

''Jr Jeffy have been caught throwing spit balls and then Jeffy threw his desk at the chalkboard just because there was homework on the board. They have to do Multiplication and Division''. says The Principal

''What the hell is wrong with you two?!?! it's just homework math it's not that hard as you think it is.'' says Jeffrey

''The teacher wanted to give me Jr a 2 page math homework assignment so I told him that he was high.'' says Jeffy

''Your not supposed to say that to your teacher Jeffy. Why would you do that? Over a 2 page math assignment? That's just ridiculous Jeffy.'' says Aaron

''The good news is that They'll get a chance to study for 3 days, The bad news is that they will be suspended for those 3 days.'' says The Principal.

''Now look what using spit balls and throwing desks get's you two? A suspension.'' says Jeffrey

''We were just having fun you know. Also i'm not the one who threw the desk. Sorry Jeffy.'' says Jr

''Lets just go home and study your Math homework guys.'' says Aaron

''Alright Alright let's go home Jeffy.'' says Jr as they leave school

Meanwhile back in NXT Brian the others were watching the main event with snacks. The main event featured Drew McIntyre who eventually won his match as the event is about to end

''Man he's doing better than he used to 7 years ago. Let's hope Drew can win the NXT Title.'' says Brian

''Come on let's get out of here guys.'' says Riley

''And we got some snacks to take home. Cool.'' says Roger as they leave the arena

They all get back home and have hamburgers dinner except for Jeffy and Bowser Jr who were forced to study their Math homework

 **Brian: Thanks for reading**

 **Riley: The only characters that he owns are Jeffrey and Aaron. The rest are owned by their respective shows**

 **Fifi La Fume: Please like Review**

 **Bender: See ya next time meatbags hah.**


	13. chapter 13: The Paris 5 Month Aftermath

**The Events Take Place 5 Months After The Toons Stand With Paris (By cartoonfan93)**

Theme Song: Everything's Magic by Angels And Airwaves

So hear this please

And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly

And look for the stars as the sun goes down

Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound

Everything, everything's magic

Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight

Prepare for the best and the fastest ride

And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine

Everything, everything's magic

While Brian was playing Pokemon Y battling the Battle Maison outside, Fifi La Fume and Furrball were at Fifi's room kissing each other when suddenly the news turns on

''Good morning I'm Tom Tucker with some good news. The progress on the Paris stand fundraiser has raised up to $525,000. The Paris people bought new houses to replace the broken ones from the bomb attack. We now go to Olly Williams with the Starbucks With Olly forecast. What are you doing now Olly?''

''I'M AT TARGET'' says Olly

''Do they have coffee or a Starbucks Olly?''

''YES WITH SAUSAGE BISCUITS'' says Olly

''Thanks Olly. Coming up next, The Grinch's intermission. After this''. finishes Tom Tucker as the news ends.

''Did you hear that Fifi? Over $525,000

The Paris people must be really happy by now for the support.'' says Furrball

''I know. Eet Eez Awesome. I can't believe all the money they got.'' says Fifi who was excited for the news

''Your parents must be proud of you for the fundraiser that was made'' says Furrball

''I know. I feel so happy for them too'' says Fifi

Meanwhile Brian was still playing the Battle Maison going for the Rotation Battle's Chatelaine Morgan

''Come on Morgan just let Zapdos beat you.''

Mantine gets hit with Zapdos' Thunderbolt and faints.

''Hah you can't destroy Zapdos. Just try Morgan just try. Who's next?

Brian's team was Delphox, Lucario, Zapdos and Noivern

While Morgan had Swalot Sawsbuck left after Klefki fainted from Delphox's Flamethrower attack.

''Hey Brian. Did you see the news about the fundraiser money? says Furrball

''Yeah Roger texted me about it while he was working for Jack In The Box. It's making great process so far.'' says Brian who just eliminates Sawsbuck with Delphox's Flamethrower

Then Brian suddenly gets a phone call from someone

''Hello? No this is Brian. Who's this? Really? I'll tell her right now. Hey Fifi it's your parents'' says Brian as he gives the phone to Fifi

''Ello'' says Fifi as she picks up the phone

''Ello Fifi'' says Fifi's mother

''Momma? How are vous doing?'' says Fifi excitedly

''We're doing well. We bought a new house thanks to the fundraiser money and a guy named Peter stopped by our house to give us a big paycheck'' says Fifi's mom

''He never gets me a paycheck. Thanks for nothing Peter'' says Brian quietly in a jealous mood

''Can I talk to fazher?'' says Fifi

''Sure. Honey it's Fifi'' says her mother

''Ello Fifi. How are vous?'' says Fifi's father

''Great. I'm still with Furrball and I'm living in a new house my friend Jeffrey bought 7 months ago'' says Fifi

''Vats great Fifi. I'm proud of vous for everything vou've done when involved with the Paris fundraiser with vous friends.'' says Fifi's father

''Merci you father. I feel so happy just talking about everything that's happened so far today.'' says Fifi

''I gotta go cause I gotta work on some stuff. See vous later Fifi'' says her father

''Merci father. Bye'' says Fifi who hangs up on Brian's phone and has a happy expression and goes back to her room

''Oh look another text from Roger. He got payed $25 today. Not bad but I got payed more when I worked for GameStop. So good for you Roger but you might get payed more so keep trying'' says Brian

Peter, Bender and Riley were at Foodmax getting a 2 liter of Dr Pepper and some chips for them each and for Brian Roger when they get a text from Brian about the donation process.

''$525,000? Man that's a lot of money.'' says Riley

''That's a lot more than I got payed when I worked for the Las Vegas Casino.'' says Peter

''Here's your paycheck Peter'' says a Casino employee

''$75? Oh my god thank you. Wish I would get this much respect from Chicago.'' says Peter

''Oh wait don't you wanna play some poker or play some other games or at least Gamble a little?'' says Peter

''You're missing out buddy. Eh Whatever'' says Peter as he continues to work

Jeffrey gets back from Target

''I'm back everybody. I ended up seeing Olly Williams at Starbucks too. Did you see me on the news I was 3 seats near from him. I also heard about the fundraiser from Riley. It's awesome.'' says Jeffrey

''Good for you buddy. Still have to wait for Peter the others to get back from Foodmax with the stuff you asked them to get.'' says Brian

A Few hours later at Fifi's room while Furrball and her were holding hands, Brian shows up

''Oh sorry. Is this a bad time? says Brian

''Non. It's fine come in'' says Fifi

''Alright good.'' says Brian in a relieved way

''So refresh my memory here. How did this fundraiser happen?'' says Brian

''Alright here's how it went. It was 5 months ago and moi and Furrball used to live in a Cadillac and then we got a call from Babs telling us to get together at Babs' burrow to check something bad that happened.'' said Fifi

''We came and then we saw our friends and Cosette was crying about it and we had no idea what was going on. Our friend Buster pointed to the TV and we were shocked and scared to see the news talking about the bomb attack.': says Furrball

5 Months Ago At Babs' Burrow During The Events Of The Toons Stand With Paris

''Good afternoon I'm Tom Tucker with some breaking news. A Bombing attack has apparently broke down in Paris and many people are held hostage. More on that later. Coming up next The Rise and Fall of Nirvana. After this'' says Tom Tucker on the TV.

Fifi and Furrball were shocked to see the news about Paris

"Oh mon goodness!", Fifi spoke up. "What happened?!"

"The city is being attacked", Plucky said, "in a couple of different places."

"Attacked?", asked Furrball. "By who?"

Shirley responded, "Like, by a bunch of crooks or some junk."

Cliff then said, "There's more than a few hundred people being held hostage."

"Oui", Cosette said, breaking down in tears again, "and many of zhem are...dead."

Fifi was devastated to see the place she was born in get attacked in a Bombing. She fell on her hands and knees and tears started on her eyes and she started hyperventilating

''Fifi!", Furrball exclaimed as he quickly wrapped his arms around Fifi, and the purple skunk held his hands.

"Why?", Fifi breathed. "Why eez zhis happeneeng?"

"We don't know, Fifi", Hamton said. "I really wish there's something that we can do."

"Me too", Sweetie commented.

"Same here", spoke Heather.

"We all do", Buster added. Fifi Furrball looked at the TV in fear disbelief, as Furrball felt very sorry not only for the people in France, but Fifi too.

''We went back to the Cadillac shocked and sorry for the events in Paris'' says Furrball

They were at the Cadillac and Fifi suddenly grabs her phone

"Who are you calling?", Furrball asked.

"My mozher and fazher", Fifi replied.

Furrball made a face of fear upon hearing her response. "Are they in Paris?"

"Oui, and I want to make sure eef they're okay."

After Fifi dialed the number, the phone started emitting a beeping sound.

"Oh no!", she exclaimed as she hung up tried calling again.

"What's wrong?", Furrball asked in concern.

"I'm not getteeng an answer from zhem."

"Uh oh", Furrball said as he placed his hands over his mouth, fearing for the worst. After Fifi dialed the number a second time, but she still got no answer.

"Non!", Fifi barked as she made her third attempt to call her parents. "Peeck up zhe phone, s'il vous plait!"

Fifi's body filled with fear as she waited desperately to hear her parents answer the phone, but still nobody answered.

"Non, non non!", Fifi shouted as she frantically dialed the number again.

"Répondez-moi! Décrocher le téléphone!"

"Fifi!", Furrball exclaimed as he ran up to Fifi.

"Answer moi, now!"

"Fifi!"

Fifi, feeling her heart racing with dread, waited to hear the voices of her parents, only to hear the beeping again. The purple skunk slowly lowered the phone from her face.

"Fifi", Furrball started, "I don't think they're gonna answer the phone."

He took the phone from her and she was heartbroken and she broke down crying

Furrball felt sorry for her pain. He hated seeing her cry then she hugged him.

''That's the saddest story I've heard so far. And that's not sarcasm I'm serious.'' says Brian who was touched by the story

Furrball kissed Fifi's head and said

"I'm so sorry, Fifi", Furrball whispered. "I'm really...really sorry."

The cat skunk continued their weeping, as Fifi tried to regain herself to speak.

"Furrball", Fifi said in a broken voice.

Furrball opened his eyes replied in a soft tone, "Yes, Fifi?"

Fifi tried to gain her strength to talk once again, but the pain in her heart was too much so all she could say was

"...make eet stop...please, make eet stop..."

Hearing those words struck Furrball's heart. He can tell how desperate Fifi is, and how much it hurts him that he's unable to do anything about it.

"What can I do, Fifi?", Furrball asked in the same soft tone. "What do you want me to do?"

She didn't respond as she was still crying and knew that there was nothing that he could do to fix the problem.

They suddenly hear the phone ring. She picks up the phone and Cliff was on the phone

'Ello?", Fifi said.

"Hey Fifi", Cliff answered.

"Oh, bonjour Cliff", Fifi replied sadly.

"How- how are you doing?"

"I feel, how you say, broken inside of moi. I feel like I'm falleeng apart."

"Well, I got something that might cheer you up."

"What eez eet?"

"Come to the shopping center you'll see."

"Now?"

"Yeah, and bring Lerxst with you."

"Okay, we'll be right over."

"Alright, see ya."

Fifi hung up the phone faced Furrball, who's wiping tears off his face.

"What did Cliff say?", he asked.

"He wants us to meet heem at zhe shopping center."

"What for?"

"He deedn't say. All he said eez eet's somezhing to cheer moi up."

"Hmm. I wonder what it could be."

"Oui, me too. At zhis point, I don't theenk anytheeng weell cheer moi up." says Fifi

They show up at the Acme shopping center

What the heck?", Furrball said as he Fifi approached the rest of the toons.

"Hey guys!", Cliff greeted, "You made it!"

"What's goeeng on here?", asked Fifi.

"We're doing something to show support to the people in Paris."

"We've set up a fundraiser", Buster commented.

"A fundraiser?", questioned Furrball.

Babs then stepped in said, "We're gonna try to make up as much money as possible for the folks in France."

"Oh, zhat's wonderful!", Fifi exclaimed in glee.

"But, wait a minute", Furrball started, "is the currency in France the same as the currency here in the U.S.?"

"Non", Fifi answered, "we don't use dollars een France, but zhey are, how you say, roughly equivalent."

"Don't they use euros in France?", Babs asked.

"Non, they use francs."

"Of course", Babs smacked herself on the head, "how did I not know that."

''No wonder I've never been to France. And I don't know much about French money. I'm sorry continue'' says Brian

"Anyway", Cliff started, "Lerxst, do you have your guitar outfit?"

"No", Furrball replied, "Why?"

"We're gonna play a few songs for the fundraiser."

''Sorry to interrupt but if I was there I would have played Silverchair's Without You, Alice In Chains' Nutshell or Pearl Jam's Black. Go in'' says Brian as the story continues

"Oh, I didn't know that." says Furrball

"Well, go get your stuff. We'll wait for you."

"Okay", Furrball then turned to Fifi. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Alright", Fifi said, before Furrball ran back to the junkyard.

Meanwhile, the other toons already have made some money for their fundraiser, from people entering exiting the shopping center.

"STEP RIGHT UP!", Buster said through a bullhorn, "PLEASE GIVE SOME MONEY TO THE POOR, INNOCENT LIVES OF PARIS! HELP THEM REBUILD!"

Later Montana Max shows up and sees the fundraiser

He ends up offering them a whole $5,000

"Whoa!", Babs exclaimed.

"Yowza!", Buster said at the same time, as Monty took out the check placed it in the bucket.

"That's all I can spare", Monty commented.

"Thank you so much, Monty!", Babs said in delight. "This means a lot, not only for us, but for the people in Paris!"

"What can I say? I do feel genuinely sorry for them."

As Monty walked off, Buster pulled out the check took a look at it.

As more people gave more money to the fundraiser Furrball returns with his equipment and end up singing some songs

"So anyway, we'd like to play a few songs here. This one we'd like to dedicate to the folks in France."

The crowd cheered as Cliff Furrball joined in front of Calamity. Cliff told Furrball what song they're gonna play, before Calamity tapped the high hats 4 times, and the song started.

The audience cheered again as the toons gathered at the front of the stage, smiling enjoying the music, before Cliff started singing.

If we burn our wings

Flying too close to the sun

If the moment of glory

Is over before it's begun

If the dream is won

Though everything is lost

We will pay the price

But we will not count the cost

We will pay the price

But we will not count the cost

When the dust has cleared

And victory denied

A summit too lofty

River a little too wide

If we keep our pride

Though paradise is lost

We will pay the price

But we will not count the cost

We will pay the price

But we will not count the cost

Oh, whoa, yeah

Furrball shook his hat off stepped up to the front of the stage as he played his guitar solo.

Cliff Calamity both smiled at the blue cat, as did the rest of the toons. After several moments, Cliff resumed singing.

And if the music stops

There's only the sound of the rain

All the hope and glory

All the sacrifice in vain

And if love remains

Though everything is lost

We will pay the price

But we will not count the cost

We will pay the price

But we will not count the cost

And if love remains

Though everything is lost

We will pay the price

But we will not count the cost

And if love remains

Though everything is lost

We will pay the price

But we will not count the cost

And if love remains...

Cliff skipped over to the center of the stage as Furrball made his way around to the back, behind the speakers.

After a moment, Furrball appeared on top of the speakers, right above Calamity, as Cliff backed alongside the drums looked up at Furrball.

The blue cat started another solo, starting off slow soft, before slowly building his way up to fast energetic.

Furrball then jumped off the speakers at the opposite side of the drums from where Cliff is, as the two cats joined together at the center of the stage continued playing, before the band ended the song.

The crowd cheered as Cliff stepped up to his microphone again.

"Thank you", the tan cat said, "thank you so much. Alright, now we'd like to do a song by popular demand. Any requests?"

"I got one", Furrball said into his mic. Everyone turned to the blue cat as he said, "I'd like to play a song for my girlfriend."

"Is it what I think it is?", asked Cliff.

"I dunno, does it sound like this?" Furrball then started playing the song on his guitar, which made the crowd, and Fifi, cheer.

The song they're playing is one of Fifi's favorite songs, and Furrball knew this would make her happy.

Cliff stepped back up to his mic started singing.

And the men who hold high places

Must be the ones who start

To mold a new reality

Closer to the heart

Closer to the heart

The blacksmith and the artist

Reflect it in their art

They forge their creativity

Closer to the heart

Closer to the heart

Philosophers and plowmen

Each must know his part

To sow a new mentality

Closer to the heart

Closer to the heaaaaaaaart, yeah

"Let's go, Lerxst!", Cliff said as Furrball started his guitar solo.

The blue cat went up to the center of the stage looked down at Fifi, seeing that she's enjoying the song having fun.

Furrball finished up his solo as Cliff resumed singing.

Oh, you can be the captain

And I will draw the chart

Sailing into destiny

Closer to the heart

Closer to the heart

Well, closer to the heaaaaaaaart, yeah!

Closer to the heart

Closer to the heart, yeah

After the 3 songs end Fifi and Furrball return home

Furrball turned to his girlfriend, wondering if she's still feeling bothered by what happened earlier today.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?", asked the blue cat.

"I feel much better", Fifi responded.

"Yeah?"

"Oui. Merci for playeeng Closer To The Heart for moi."

"You're welcome."

"Eet was tres nice of Buster Babs to hold zhat fundraiser for Paris. I just hope eet will help out Paris een any way possible."

"I'm sure it will."

Fifi smiled at Furrball, then looked down at the floor. Furrball could tell that she's still worried about her parents.

"Hey, Fifi", Furrball started as the purple skunk looked up at him again. "Look, I know you're still worried about your mom dad. And I feel worried too."

"You do?"

"Yes. I know your pain, sweetheart. My parents are dead, and...I don't want you to be an orphan like me."

''I didn't know that your parents are dead Furrball. That sucks. Sorry about that.'' says Brian

''It's okay Brian.'' says Furrball as the story continued

Fifi said nothing looked down at the floor again.

"But, look on the bright side", Furrball continued as Fifi looked up again. "You still have me here by your side. No matter what happen, I will always, ALWAYS be here for you. I will hold you close to my heart whenever you need me."

Then all of a sudden the phone rang again.

Furrball sighed in exasperation said, "Why is it that every time we have a moment, the stupid phone has to ring?"

Fifi went over answered, not knowing who could be calling.

"'Ello?", she answered.

"Fifi?", said a female voice from the other end.

Fifi gasped in surprise. "Mama?"

Furrball also gasped as he quickly stood next to Fifi.

"Oui", said Fifi's mother.

"Oh mon goodness! I'm so glad vous called, mother! Are vous alright?"

"Oui, your fazher I are both fine."

"Oh, I am so glad to hear zhat. Where eez papa? Can I talk to heem?"

"Sure, he just came eenside."

After a moment of silence, a male voice is heard from the phone.

"'Ello?", said Fifi's father.

"Bonjour, papa."

"Fifi! Eet's great to hear your voice again!"

"Eet's great to hear yours mama's. I was worried seeck after I saw zhe news."

"I knew you'd try to call us, but we couldn't answer at zhe time."

"What happened over zhere?"

"Le power went out. I just turned on our backup power generator."

"But what about zhe bad guys? Are zhey stopped?"

"Things have settled a leetle bit here. We're safe where we are, but zhe entire town eez quite shaken up. Eet looks like total chaos out zhere."

"Well, I'm glad you mama are okay. I thought you two were gone for good."

"Non, we're fine. Shaken, but unharmed."

"I'm glad to hear zhat."

"Anyway, I'm gonna give zhe phone back to your mozher, okay?"

"Okay."

After another silent moment, Ms. La Fume is back at the phone.

"Fifi?"

"Oui, I'm steell here."

"Zhat's good. How are theengs een Acme Acres?"

"Eet's great! Guess what?"

"What eez eet?"

"I got myself a boyfriend!"

"You deed?"

"Oui!"

"Oh, how wonderful, Fifi! I feel tres happy for you!"

Fifi turned to Furrball asked, "Would vous like to talk to my mozher?"

Furrball smiled said, "Absolutely."

"Furrball would like to talk to vous", Fifi said to her mother.

"'Furrball'?", asked Ms. La Fume. "Eez zhat zhe name of your boyfriend?"

"Oui, he's right here."

"Well, put heem on."

"Here you go, my love", Fifi handed the phone over to Furrball. The blue cat took it, feeling both excited nervous at the same time.

"Hello?"

"Bonjour, Furrball."

"Hi, Ms. La Fume. How are you doing?"

"We're doeeng fine. Still a bit scared, but we're fine."

"I'm glad you're both okay. Fifi I were both scared for you two."

"Do not worwy about us, we'll be fine."

"Okay, if you say so."

"So, how are theengs between you Fifi?"

"Things are great."

"Do vous enjoy being my daughter's boyfriend?"

"Oh, you bet I do! She changed my life completely."

"Oh?"

"I spent nearly my whole life living in the alleys, trying to find a home. But then Fifi let me move in live with her."

"Aww, zhat's sweet."

"Yeah. I went from being a homeless alleycat to living with the most wonderful-"

"Wait a meenute. Deed vous say you're a cat?"

"Yeah, why?"

Ms. La Fume started giggling, which left Furrball feeling a bit confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nozhing. I find eet, how you say, a coincidence zhat my daughter eez dating a cat, just like her mentor, Pepe Le Pew."

"Yeah, well, the Tiny Toons do have a lot in common with the Looney Tunes."

"Zhat's true. Anyway, I have to get goeeng shortly. Lemme talk to Fifi again."

"Okay. Nice talking to you."

"Oui, you too. Take very good care of my daughter."

"I will, Ms. La Fume. I promise."

Furrball handed the phone back to Fifi.

"Bonjour, mama."

"Bonjour, Fifi."

"Do vous like my boyfriend?"

"Oui, he's sounds like a very nice guy."

"He eez. Vous have no idea how much we love each ozher."

"I'm glad to hear zhat. Okay, I need to go, eet's great to hear from vous again."

"Oui, and I'm tres happy you papa are okay. I hope theengs get better over zhere."

"I hope so too."

"Anyway, I love you, mama."

"I love you too, Fifi. Au revoir."

"Au revoir", Fifi concluded as she hung up the phone.

"I bet you feel a lot better", Furrball started, "now that we know they're fine."

"Oui, I feel a whole lot better."

They both hugged each other with smiles on their faces. They were glad Fifi's parents are still alive that things are starting to settle in Paris.

And the story ends

''That's how it happened.'' Says Furrball as the story ended.

''That was the craziest story I've ever heard. And that's in a good way.'' says Brian applauding the story

''I gotta go play my game. See ya.'' says Brian as he leaves the room

''We're Back Baby'' says Bender as he Riley and Peter get back from Foodmax.

''We got the stuff for you Brian.'' says Peter

''What were you doing man?'' says Riley

''Nothing special. Beat the Rotation Battle's Chatelaine Morgan.'' responds Brian

''Oh hey guys'' says Furrball as he see's the others return from Foodmax.

''We also told Brian a story. And it's not boring Roger'' says Furrball

''I wasn't gonna say it was boring dude. But good for you buddy.'' says Roger who just came back from Jack In The Box.

Furrball goes back to be with Fifi in her room.

Brian: Thanks for reading. Also this is NOT a rip off of The Toons Stand With Paris. This is inspired by the story. Thank you

Fifi La Fume: Please Like and Review

Riley: The only characters he owns are Jeffrey and Aaron.

Bender: See ya next time meatbags hah.


	14. chapter 14: The Stolen Locket

_Theme Song: Everything's Magic by Angels And Airwaves_

 _So hear this please_

 _And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly_

 _And look for the stars as the sun goes down_

 _Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound_

 _Everything, everything's magic_

 _Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight_

 _Prepare for the best and the fastest ride_

 _And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine_

 _Everything, everything's magic_

While Fifi La Fume was walking the sidewalk with the gold locket (seen on The Bad Luck Returns by cartoonfan93) she then see's a bigger skunk who then comes to her.

''Hey you. Give me that locket. Now'' demanded the unknown skunk

''Non. This eez moi locket. I got theez from moi boyfriend Furrball.'' says Fifi who refused to hand him the locket

''Do you know who I am? I am Jack. Now give it to me or I'll force you to give it to me'' says Jack

''I said non.''

''Fine. You asked for it'' says Jack as he knocks out Fifi and steals her locket

Bender is seen walking to McDonald's and see's Jack with the locket.

''What the hell... Wait a minute? Isn't that... Oh Crap.'' says Bender

Later at home Brian is playing Pokemon Y battling the Triple Battle at the Battle Maison on his 10th battle

''10 Battle's away from the Battle Chatelaine. Almost there.'' says Brian

Fifi comes in with some scars and a black eye

''What happened to you Fifi?'' says Brian as he pauses playing his game

''I got knocked out by a bigger and rude skunk. Hope he didn't take my locket'' says Fifi and then Bender comes home

''Did anybody see a bully run by the outside of our house?'' says Bender

''What are you talking about Bender?'' says Roger who was watching TV

''I actually saw the bully knock you out Fifi. I was walking to McDonald's to meet Quagmire.'' says Bender

''What else happened?'' says Fifi

''Your not gonna like this but... He.. took your locket.'' says a nervous Bender

''He What?!?!?'' says Fifi who was shocked by Bender's confession

''Vat was my boyfriend's locket. It was important to me'' says Fifi as tears appeared on her eyes

''Don't worry. We'll get it back. I promise'' says Furrball who was holding Fifi who was crying after losing a very important item

''I had a bully once. His name was Randy Fultcher. He used to pants me when I was in High School. I hate him. I hate him so much so when I find him I'm gonna kick his ass!! You hear me Randy Fultcher when I find you I'm gonna kill you!!! Sorry I know how it feels to have a bully'' says Peter who was talking about his own bully in rage

''I've got a plan to teach him a lesson. And it will work'' says Jeffrey as he secretly tells them his plan

Later on the sidewalk the bully skunk Jack is seen on the sidewalk as he see's a cutout of Fifi with a rope thinking it was the real her and beats the cutout up and it turns out to be a trap as Brian who was using the Invisible Ink that Professor Farnsworth made (back in Viva Mars Vegas in Futurama) Dumps Tomato Juice on him

''Take that you bullying bastard.'' says an invisible Brian

''Who said that? Who's there?'' says Jack

''You can hear me but you can't see me can you? That's too bad. Now Bender'' says Brian

Bender arrives with a bucket of glue and dumps it on him

''Get him Roger'' Bender calls on Roger who then shaves him with an electric razor

''AAAAAHHHH'' Jack screams after losing his fur.

''Now give Fifi back his locket or I'll have Riley here finish the job and dump ketchup and mustard and relish on you.'' says Brian with Fifi and Riley in his corner

''Okay Okay you can have it back.'' says an embarrassed Jack who gives back the stolen locket

''Ah the hell with it. Furrball finish him off.'' says Brian

Furrball dumps glitter on him to further his humiliation

''Now say sorry for stealing the locket now.'' says Furrball

''I'm sorry I'm sorry alright just leave me alone'' says Jack as he runs off embarrassed

''Don't mess with friends or you'll pay for it.'' says Brian

''Oui merci merci Furrball and everyone for helping teach vat bully a lesson'' says Fifi excitedly as she hugs and kisses Furrball after she get's her locket back.

They all go back home

''Oh my god (laughs) You guys gotta see this.'' says Roger who was laughing when he see's Jack on the news

''Good afternoon I'm Tom Tucker with some breaking news. A glitter, ketchup and mustard and relish and glue covered skunk has been arrested after he was seen bullying some random passerby in the street after the person laughed at him. More info at 11. And now this.

They all laugh and Fifi hugs Furrball for the help in getting her locket back.

 **REMINDER: Bullying Is Wrong. Don't Bully Anyone**

 **Brian: Thanks for reading**

 **Riley: The only characters he owns are Jeffrey and Aaron. The rest are owned by their respective shows**

 **Fifi La Fume: Please like and review**

 **Bender: See ya next time meatbags hah.**


	15. chapter 15: Roger's Job Progress

Theme Song: Everything's Magic by Angels And Airwaves

So hear this please

And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly

And look for the stars as the sun goes down

Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound

Everything, everything's magic

Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight

Prepare for the best and the fastest ride

And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine

Everything, everything's magic

Peter, Brian and Fifi La Fume are seen at Starbucks at Target in the Los Angeles mall. Brian and Peter are having a sausage biscuit and a cookie each while Fifi was calling Furrball on the phone who was at home while Peter bought a Coco frappachino for Roger. Brian then gets a call from Roger saying that he bought 2 of the GameStop exclusive You Just Made The List Chris Jericho figure when they hit stores.

''Hey Brian I have good news. I found out that the GameStop Exclusive You Just Made The List Chris Jericho figure is in the store and I bought 2 of them. 1 for you and 1 for me.'' says Roger.

''Holy crap. I thought it would come in stock later than today. Thanks dude. Appreciate it.'' says Brian who was happy about the call

Meanwhile at the electronics Riley and Bender are looking at the new PlayStation 4 games.

''Can't wait for WWE 2K18 to come out'' says Riley

''Lets just hope it's gonna be better than 2K17. Just saying that 2K17 didn't have the new commentators. Also hope that the Royal Rumble match mode has the same view it had for SVR 2009 to WWE 13.'' says Bender

''Eh we'll see what they do with it'' says Riley

Brian is then seen in the video game section when he see's Pokemon Soul Silver and Platinum.

''Thank god I got the money for both games. I'll take em'.'' says Brian as he buys both games.

Shirley is seen walking around then he see's Fry with Farnsworth looking at Pokemon cards.

''Which one should we get Professor?'' says Fry

''You choose Fry I chose last time. It's your turn to choose the deck.'' replies Farnsworth

Fry ends up choosing the Primal Groudon deck much to Farnsworth's impression

''Good choice Fry. I thought you would choose Gyarados.'' says Farnsworth

''Like what are you guys doing?'' says Shirley

''We're trying to pick Pokemon decks which we just did.'' says Fry

''We chose Primal Groudon. Which was a good choice'' says Farnsworth

''I thought I would choose the wrong one cause I had to pick with my eyes closed.'' says Fry

''Like that's just weird. Why would do it with your eyes closed?'' says Shirley

''Don't blame me Farnsworth came up with the idea.'' says Fry

''You big fat liar. It was your idea to do it with your eyes closed not me.'' replies Farnsworth

''Alright it was my idea. You win okay? Anyway Brian is currently busy looking for Pokemon games at.'' says Fry

''Okay. Like where's Fifi?'' says Shirley

''She's at the perfume section with Babs'' says Farnsworth

''Like okay thanks.'' says Says Shirley as she leaves

Meanwhile Jeffrey and Aaron are at the food court waiting for the others while Jeffrey was listening to Switchfoot's Dare You To Move with headphones.

''We're Back Baby.'' says Bender as he and the others arrive

Later at home Brian is playing Pokemon Platinum that he got from Target while Peter was watching Futurama on Netflix.

Meanwhile Roger is at his job at Jack In The Box at his lunch break eating a cheeseburger with curly fries with a large drink.

''This job is awesome'' Roger says quietly to himself

Brian, Fifi and Furrball show up to the restaurant to see Roger's progress on his job.

''Oh hey guys. Yesterday i got payed $50 which was better than last week. So far this is the best job I had'' says Roger

''Good for you Roger. And that's not sarcasm.'' compliments Brian

''And I haven't had a beer here in 3 weeks. Good for me so far.'' says Roger

''Sounds like your doing great.'' says Brian

''Guess what guys? I bought you guys something each.'' says Roger who gives Brian the Elite Then Now and Forever Seth Rollins figure

''Dude that is cool. Thanks Roger'' says Brian

Roger then gives Fifi and Furrball a new gold necklace.

''Oui mon goodness theez eez awesome.'' says Fifi

''How did you get the money for this?'' says Furrball

''I was saving money till I had enough.'' says Roger

''That's is cool dude'' says Brian

''No problem.'' says Roger

''We have to go cause Peter is still at Walmart since we left him there cause Peter wanted some time to himself but it's weird that he would pick Walmart."' says Brian

''It kind of is a little weird. He could have gone to visit Quagmire or Joe or Cleveland'' says Roger

''He said Quagmire was busy in his vacation in Ohio, Joe was at his honeymoon with Bonnie, and Cleveland was at Chicago for the next 2 weeks.'' says Roger

''We should go now. See ya Roger'' says Furrball

''See ya later guys'' says Roger as Brian and his friends leave the restaurant

Bender is seen at home as Peter get's back from Walmart with Brian, Fifi and Furrball

''Hey Bender. Did you record the new Rick and Morty episode?'' says Peter

''Don't worry I recorded it. I recorded the who series of the new season.'' says Bender

''Ah hell yeah. Now if you excuse me I'm gonna go on Facebook for hours.'' says Peter

''Don't take too long this time. Last time you were on Facebook for 6 hours.'' says Bender

Jeffrey and Aaron end up making Steak and Sandwiches for dinner and snacks

''Food's ready guys. Come get alone'' says Aaron

Everyone gets a sandwich and have dinner as Brian get's a text from an actor named Jeff Barrison who was also a WWE Wrestler and new album producer telling them to come to WWE Summerslam this Sunday.

''Guys... Who wants to go to Summerslam?'' says Brian

Peter, Bender, Roger Riley raise their hands

''I can't go cause moi and Furrball are goeeng to see Grace Dark live een concert this Sunday.'' says Fifi

''That's cool guys.'' says Brian

The others celebrate going to Summerslam this Sunday.

 **Brian: Thanks for reading**

 **Riley: The only characters he owns are Jeffrey and Aaron. The others are owned by their respective shows**

 **Fifi La Fume: Please Like and Review**

 **Bender: See ya next time meatbags hah.**


	16. chapter 16: Roderick and Rhubella Rat

_Theme Song: Everything's Magic by Angels And Airwaves_

 _So hear this please_

 _And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly_

 _And look for the stars as the sun goes down_

 _Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound_

 _Everything, everything's magic_

 _Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight_

 _Prepare for the best and the fastest ride_

 _And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine_

 _Everything, everything's magic_

Brian, Jeffrey, Babs, Shirley and Fifi were at the house talking about Roger being on Vacation at Seattle Washington.

''I still can't believe Roger actually got enough money from his job to go to Seattle for a whole week 6 days ago and he never told us.'' says Brian

''I honestly thought he would spend it on more wigs (Laughs).'' jokingly says Jeffrey

''Eet eez weird that Roger would work for 2 weeks to get $400 for Seattle.'' says Fifi

''I still don't get how he got payed that much in 2 weeks. I'm still confused by that thought.'' says Jeffrey

An Hour later Babs, Brian and Jeffrey are walking to the mall to find Bender at Best Buy mobile when they see 2 people that Babs is familiar with smoking on the sidewalk

''Wait a minute.. I know those two. That's Roderick and Rhubella Rat.'' says Babs

''Who are they?'' says Brian

''Yeah. I have no idea who they are'' says Jeffrey who had the same thought as Brian

''Hey Ruby look. It's Babs.'' says Roderick

''Oh yeah it is'' says Rhubella with an evil smirk as they walk to see Babs, Brian and Jeffrey

''Well well Babs. Remember us?'' says Rhubella with the same smirk

''Sorry but I have to ask here but who the hell are you two? I don't even know you two.'' says Brian

''I'm Roderick Rat and this is my girlfriend Rhubella Rat. Want a smoke kid?'' says Roderick

Yeaaa...NO. I'll pass. I've been Straight Edge since 1997 so no thanks kid.'' says Brian as he declines his request

''Your loss buddy. Suit yourself kiddy.'' says Rhubella with an arrogant expression

''I don't think I'm gonna like you at all.'' says Brian who didn't have a happy expression to Rhubella

''I don't care. Let's go Roddy.'' says Rhubella as she and Roderick leave while Brian had a half mad and half annoyed look on his face

''What a bunch of arrogant jerks. Sheesh and I thought Bender had some arrogance but his is in a good way.'' says Jeffrey

''No crap. I don't like them. I Don't Like Them.'' says Brian who was trying to calm his rage inside

''Anyways Roger texted me recently saying that he would come back tomorrow morning.'' says Brian as they head to the Los Angeles Mall to get Bender

Meanwhile at the mall the next day Brian was with Bender and Roger heading to Target when they see Rhubella Rat near Hot Topic which Brian frowned.

''Oh great it's her.'' says Brian who was unhappy seeing her

''So that's the person who you texted me about eh?'' says Roger

''Hey Roddy look over there.'' says Rhubella who see's Brian and friends

''Oh it's them.'' says Roderick

''Come on guys let's go to Target now.'' says Brian who tries to leave

''Well well What do we have here?'' says Roderick

''Save your arrogance somewhere else cause I'm out. See ya wouldn't want to be ya.'' says Brian as he leaves

Meanwhile at Wal-Mart, Riley, Farnsworth, Fry and Peter were looking at the WWE figures as Peter buys Hybrid Theory from Linkin Park at the music section.

Riley and Fry find the Elite 48 Dolph Ziggler, and shockingly find Elite 1 CM Punk in the back of the figures

''Holy crap. Check this out Fry.'' says Riley

''Oh My god This figure hasn't been in stores since 2010. Brian's gonna love this. Let's buy it for him.'' says Fry as he buys the figure

''Deal man. Let's go.'' says Riley

Meanwhile at the Mall at Target Brian get's a text from Riley about the Elite 1 CM Punk figure being found at Wal-Mart.

''Holy crap. I thought that figure was never gonna be seen again besides eBay.'' says Brian

He then see's Rhubella at Starbucks with Roderick

''Oh come on. Here too?!?! Ah the hell with it'' Brian whispers to himself as he heads to the music section to find Bender

''Look Bender.'' says Brian as Bender looks at the Starbucks where Roderick and Rhubella are seen

''What? First Hot Topic now here? Weird. Anyway did you get Riley's text?'' says Bender

''Yep. Can't believe they found the Elite 1 CM Punk figure. I thought it would not be in stores anymore.'' says Brian

Aaron, Roger and Jeffrey are seen at the Pokemon Cards section buying a deck for Fry

''So we have to choose which deck that Fry likes? Which one does he like?'' says Roger

''Fry said that he likes Aggron. So we should pick the Mega Aggron deck.'' says Aaron

''It's a deal.'' says Jeffrey

Rhubella and Roderick show up to see Jeffrey and his friends

''Well look who's here? It's Jeffrey.'' says Roderick

''Ugh it's you two. What do you want?'' says Jeffrey

''Do you actually play with cards?'' says Rhubella

''First off this deck is for Fry not me. Second what's your problem?'' says Aaron

''You actually waste your time playing games and play with cards? That's just the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.'' says Rhubella

''At least I don't smoke and am not a bunch of arrogant jerks who love smoking.'' says Jeffrey

''Oooohhhhh Burn!!! He just burned you 2 straight to hell. Hah.'' says Roger

''Whatever come on Roddy. Let's get out of here.'' says Rhubella as she and Roderick leave the store

''What is wrong with those two? Jeez.'' says Roger as he buys the Mega Aggron deck for Fry

Later at home Brian is playing his Soul Silver game reaching the Battle with Ho-Oh at the Rainbow Tower.

''Your mine now Ho-Oh.'' says Brian as he catches Ho-Oh with the 3rd Ultra Ball

Brian's Soul Silver team was Feraligatr, Lugia, Entei, Raikou, Arcanine and Pidgeot.

Brian also sets up traps just in case either Rhubella or Roderick show up to his house.

Rhubella shows up and doesn't ring the doorbell or knock on their door and gets hit with a water bucket. And then Brian sprays her with a can of Party Streamers.

''What The..?!?!?'' says Rhubella who had no idea what just happened

''That's what arrogance gets you Ruby. Hah.'' says Brian

''Oh forget this. I'm out of here.'' says Rhubella who leaves covered in streamers.

''Remember people. Arrogance gets you nowhere.'' says Brian

 **Brian: Thanks for reading**

 **Riley: The only characters he owns are Jeffrey and Aaron. His original characters. The rest are owned by their respective shows.**

 **Fifi La Fume: Please like and review**

 **Bender: See ya next time meatbags. Hah.**


	17. chapter 17: Rhubella's Revenge

_Theme Song: Everything's Magic by Angels And Airwaves_

 _So hear this please_ _And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly_

 _And look for the stars as the sun goes down_

 _Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound_

 _Everything, everything's magic_

 _Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight_

 _Prepare for the best and the fastest ride_ _And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine_

 _Everything, everything's magic_

Brian was watching WWE Backlash 2004 on his TV

''Oh and Orton falls into the thumbtacks. Damn that's gotta hurt. Whooh.'' says Brian as he watches Randy Orton fall into thumbtacks by Cactus Jack as he then gets a call from Roger

''Hey Brian. You have to come to the mall tomorrow. There's a Video Game 75% off sale at Game Stop you have to come.'' says Roger

''Alright I'm going. I'll be there tomorrow.'' says Brian as he hangs up.

Later at the sidewalk Rhubella Rat is seen looking for Roderick.

''Where is Roddy?'' says Rhubella

Bender is then seen texting Fry who was with Professor Farnsworth at his lab who sent Bender a list of albums needed at the FYE music store.

''I'm bored. Hope that The Evesdroppers album is there. Also need to get Avenged Sevenfold's The Stage album for Brian. He also wants Staind's self titled album.'' says Bender as he then see's Roderick with another rat named Marie having a conversation

''What the hell is this? Oh my god. He's cheating on Rudy (giggles)'' says Bender as he watches Roderick with Marie without being noticed

 **The Next Day**

Meanwhile at home Brian was getting ready for the 75% Game sale at Game Stop while listening to Puddle Of Mudd's hit song Blurry on Spotify with headphones

At the mall Roger, Brian and Bender were at the mall after the 75% off sale at Game Stop with Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers Of Sky, WWE Smackdown Vs Raw 2010 and a Pokemon Genesect plush.

''They need to release Genesect as an action figure. Along with Yveltal but in a little bigger size.'' says Brian

Rhubella is then seen walking to Hot Topic as she then see's Roderick hanging with Marie again

''Roddy What is this?!?!?'' says an irritated Rhubella

''Oh hey Rudy. This is my friend Marie.'' says Roderick

''How long have you seen each other?'' says Rhubella as Brian, Bender and Roger show up at the location

''Just for like 2 weeks. What's the problem?'' says Roderick as Rhubella get's a little more irritated by his response

''What the hell is going on here?'' says Brian quietly

''I've actually seen this yesterday when I was walking to FYE music store. They were talking for minutes.'' says Bender quietly as well

''Oh really? Let's see how this goes'' says Roger as he watches with Brian and Bender

''So let me get this straight? You were hanging out with this rodent for 2 Whole Weeks?!?!?'' says Rhubella

''It's not what you think it is Rudy. We're just friends. I love you.'' says Roderick

''Yesterday I was hanging out at her house.'' says Roderick

''What?!?!?'' says Rhubella

''No I was hanging out just studying. That's all while we were talking.'' says Roderick

''You probably love her too do you Roddy?!?!'' says Rhubella

''Yes.'' says Roderick as Rhubella then gasps and gets angrier.

''You messed up now kid. You are screwed now.'' says Brian quietly

''Welp he's boned. (Laughs).'' says Bender

''Now I wouldn't want to be him right now.'' says Roger

''I can't believe you just said that!!! You know what I've had enough of you. **WE'RE DONE!!!!** '' says Rhubella as she leaves Roderick

''Oh...My...God That was just crazy. And I don't see many people break up like this.'' says Brian who was shocked for what just happened

''Fine I don't need you. I've got Marie as a friend. Go ahead and leave. You need me some day. You'll see'' says Roderick

Later at the sidewalk next to the park Rhubella tries to forget about Roderick after breaking up with him and she thinks of a plan to make him jealous

''I've got a good idea to teach him a lesson'' says Rhubella who had a smirk on her face

Meanwhile at home Brian was playing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers Of Sky.

''It's been awhile since I last played this game. Time to bring back a bit of some memories of this game.'' says Brian

''Also this game has the most nostalgic choice music in my opinion.'' says Roger

''That's true. The music is memorable and cool. Especially the Blizzard Island theme'' says Brian as he then hears the door bell ring

He opens the door revealing it to be Rhubella

''What do you want?'' says Brian

''Let's talk outside.'' says Rhubella

''Um okay. Why?'' replies Brian as they head outside of the house

''This.'' says Rhubella as she then kisses Brian on the lips for 7 or 8 seconds and stops

''Thank you'' says Rhubella leaving Brian shocked and confused

''What the hell just happened?'' says Brian in a confused state

Bender is seen on the roof of the house with Aaron's camera filming

''Holy Crap that's not the footage that I had in mind.'' says Bender who was with Aaron on the roof

''I did not see that coming.'' says Aaron

''Bender and Aaron? Is that you on the roof?'' says Brian who heard the conversation

''Yes up here.'' says Bender

''Sorry dude.'' says Aaron as Brian heads to the roof

''We were hoping that would be Roderick but it turned out to be Rhubella and then she ends up kissing you for like 7 or 8 seconds. Wrong Footage fail.'' says Bender

''I'm still confused just thinking about it man. What the hell was that about?'' says Brian

''I'm pretty sure that might be to make Roderick jealous. I can tell'' says Aaron

''I've seen that happen before a few times back in the year 3000s'' says Bender

''So it was just revenge huh? Hmm i might like this 50%. The other 50% might not. But I'll do it.'' says Brian

''Payback is gonna hurt him really bad.'' says Aaron

Later at Target Brian was looking at the Movie section looking for WWE DVD's with Aaron and Bender

''Remember if she shows up it's part of revenge.'' says Brian

''Deal'' says both Bender and Aaron

''Hey Brian. I'll be right back'' says Rhubella as she kisses Brian in the lips as a way still to get Roderick jealous then after she leaves Roger shows up

''Guys Roderick and his new Girlfriend are having a fight in the Pokemon cards section. You gotta see this. I bought Popcorn from the food court.'' says Roger as Brian and the others head to the Pokemon Cards section

''You're such a cruel rat Roddy.'' says Marie

''So? That's what I am. I love being mean and if you don't like it then too bad.'' says Roderick

''You know what. I'm done. We're through.'' says Marie as she leaves Roderick

''Good. Leave.'' says Roderick as her ex Rhubella shows up

''Roddy. You broke up with her?'' says Rhubella

''Yes I did. I'm sorry for everything between me and Marie.'' says Roderick

''And I'm sorry that i tried to make you jealous by making a plan that had me kiss Brian.'' says Rhubella

''Now I'm glad this crap is over for some weird reason.'' says Brian quietly to Bender

''Can we be together again?'' says Roderick

''Yes. Yes we can.'' says Rhubella as she kisses Roderick and they leave the store together again

''Is it weird that this is how the chapter ends here?'' says Bender

''Stop Breaking The Fourth Wall.'' says Brian as he slaps Bender

''Whatever.'' says Bender as he, Aaron and Brian leave the store

 **Brian: Thanks for reading**

 **Riley: The only characters he owns are Jeffrey and Aaron. His original characters. The rest are owned by their respective shows**

 **Fifi La Fume: Please like and review**

 **Bender: See ya next time meatbags hah.**


	18. chapter 18: Kicked Out Of The House

_Theme Song: Everything's Magic by Angels And Airwaves_

 _So hear this please And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly_

 _And look for the stars as the sun goes down_

 _Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound_

 _Everything, everything's magic_

 _Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight_

 _Prepare for the best and the fastest ride And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine_

 _Everything, everything's magic_

Rhubella was at her house texting Roderick when her mother screams

''RHUBELLA GET TO THE KITCHEN!!''

She comes to the kitchen to see her mother.

''What is it mom?'' says Rhubella

''I just got a call from my friend Louise saying that you had a problem at a party you went to yesterday.'' says Rhubella's mom who was also in a bad mood

''What problem?'' she asks

''You drank some beer and got into a fight with a person or 2 while you were drunk. I told you not to drink there and you don't listen. I've had enough of it.'' says her mother

''Take it easy mom.'' says Rhubella

''NO! I'm sorry Rhubella but I don't want you here anymore!'' says Rhubella's mom

''What does that mean?'' asks Rhubella

''It means pack up your things and Get Out of my house!!'' says her mother

Rhubella avoids tears from coming to her eyes and packs her stuff and leaves her house

She calls Roderick with a sad emotion

''Hello? Oh hey Rudy. How are you doing?'' says Roderick

''( **Sniffs** ) Not so good.'' says Rhubella

''What's wrong honey? You don't feel so good'' says Roderick

''I Got Kicked Out Of My House Roddy.'' says Rhubella as she starts crying for a little bit

''WHAT??? I can't believe it. I'm sorry to hear that Rudy. You can live with me.'' says Roderick

''That sounds good. **(Sniffs)** Thank You Roddy.'' says Rhubella as she hangs up her phone as 5 minutes later Roderick shows up to pick her up

Meanwhile at the house Brian and Bender were watching Viva La Bam on the Xbox One.

''Welp another boring Friday. Nothing special.'' says Brian

''Tell me about it.'' says Bender

''At least the only interesting thing to happen today is that Roger is at the FYE music store to see if they still sell WWE Elite Figures. Last time I got Elite 33 Roman Reigns. And that was before he became WWE's kiss ass.'' says Brian

''That's true. Why did it still have to be Roman Reigns who had to make The Undertaker retire at Wrestlemania 33? I still don't get it.'' says Bender

Later at the Los Angeles Mall Brian, Roger, Peter and Bender walk to Target.

Rhubella is seen at the Target entrance still a little sad about being kicked out of her own house.

''Why would my mom do something so cruel to me?!?!? ( **Sniffs)** '' says Rhubella as Brian and his friends walk to the entrance

''Oh it's you Rhubella. What's with the sadness?'' says Brian

''I'm not telling you cause you would laugh at me for it.'' says Rhubella

''Dude just tell us okay?'' says Roger

''Why would we laugh at you for it anyway?'' says Brian

''( **Sighs** ) I got kicked out of my house. Okay are you happy now?!?!?!'' says Rhubella

''What?!?!? Hell no I'm not happy with that.'' says Bender

''Damn. We might not get along but that's just messed up.'' says Brian

''That's a horrible messed up thing to do!'' says Roger

''Why would you get kicked out of your own house?!?! I can't believe this. And no that isn't sarcasm thank you very much.'' says Bender

''That's more messed than that prank I got hit by when I worked at that Fish shack at Ventura'' says Peter

''Hey Peter. You want some water?'' says one of Peter's employees at the fish shack with a smirk

''I guess'' says Peter

The employee then dumps a bucket of old sea water that had Sea Clams and Starfish in the bucket on Peter and they start laughing

''What the hell is wrong with you guys? I didn't even do anything to any of you.'' says a wet Peter who was covered in Clams and Starfishes.

''Wait till I tell the boss on you bastards. You'll be sorry. You'll see. Also I Quit.'' says Peter as he leaves throwing his fish badge at the employees face

''So where are you gonna stay at?'' says Brian

''I'm gonna stay with Roddy till I can be able to come back home.'' says Rhubella

''Good choice. Sorry I'm talking to Fry on the phone. Also Rhubella at least it's better than nothing.'' says Bender as Rhubella walks away

''Okay so what type of Ruffles flavor are you getting for Peter?'' says Bender as continues his phone call with Fry

''I'm getting Cheddar and Sour Cream flavor for him. Also the Professor wants me to get a 2 liter of Dr Pepper at the store too. See ya'' says Fry as he hangs up on Bender

Later at home Brian is seen playing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon battling Darkrai at Deep Dark Crater.

''Take this Darkrai you nightmare inducing bastard.'' says Brian as he then gets a phone call

''Hello? Who's this? Uh no this is Brian? Why? Oh yeah she told about what you've done to her. Although we don't really get along i don't really appreciate you kicking her out of her own house. Oh really? Call back tomorrow.'' says Brian as he hangs up the phone

''Great. Just perfect. Now where was I? Oh yeah back to defeating Darkrai's minions. Hah take that Aggron.'' says Brian as he continues playing Mystery Dungeon on his 2ds.

He then hears the doorbell ring

''Oh now what???'' says Brian as he checks the door and see's Roderick

''Oh great it's you. What do you want?'' says Brian

''Ruby's mom tried to call me but I couldn't answer cause I didn't want to. I wasn't happy with her.'' says Roderick

''She called me earlier while I was playing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.'' says Brian

''Really? What did she say?'' says Roderick

''She wants to apologize for kicking Rhubella out. I'm kind of skeptical about that part.'' says Brian

''Okay then. I gotta go back to Rudy. Goodbye.'' says Roderick as he leaves

''( **Sighs** ) What am I doing with my life? Ah whatever it's not that bad as I think in my head.'' says Brian

 **The Next Day**

Rhubella and Roderick were at Brian's house as Brian returns from picking up Roger from Jack In The Box

''Another good paycheck for $50. I love this job.'' says Roger

''What are you two doing here?'' says Brian as he notices Roderick and Rhubella are at his house as Brian's phone rings

''Ugghh... Hello? Oh fine. Rhubella it's for you. It's your mom.'' says Brian as he hands the phone to her

''Tell her she's a jerk Rhubella.'' says Roger

''Hello mom?'' answers Rhubella

''Hello honey? I just wanted to apologize for what I did. I was in a bad place after I got fired from my job at Best Buy'' says Rhubella's mom

''She used to work at Best Buy? Weird. Ah the hell with it'' says Brian quietly

''Oh mom.'' says Rhubella

''I feel sorry for what I have done. I'm gonna tolerate everything you do with your life. I want you to move back to the house immediately. I hope you can forgive me for everything.'' says her mom

''Oh mom yes I can. Thank you so much.'' says Rhubella who had tears from excitement and Roderick came to hold her

''Okay sweetie. Bye'' says her mom as she tries hangs up

''Hold up mom. This is my boyfriend Roderick.'' says Rhubella

''Oh hey. You must be her boyfriend Roderick right?'' says Rhubella's mom

''Yes I am. We're doing great together.'' says Roderick

''That's great. Alright gotta go now honey. See you at home. Bye'' says her mom as she hangs up on Brian's phone

''I get to come back home Roddy.'' says Rhubella as she hugs Roderick

''That's great Rudy.'' says Roderick as he kisses Rhubella

Peter then returns home with a McDonald's uniform

''Guys guess what? I gotta job at McDonald's.'' says Peter excitedly

''I Don't think we have enough time to talk about this Peter.'' says Brian as the chapter was about to end

''Remember Mother's and Father's Don't Kick your kids out of your house or else you're a jerk. I'm out of here'' says Brian as the chapter ends

 **Brian: Thanks for reading**

 **Riley: The only characters he owns are Jeffrey and Aaron. His original characters. The rest are owned by their respective shows.**

 **Fifi La Fume: Please like and review**

 **Bender: See ya next time meatbags hah.**


	19. chapter 19: What Really Grinds My Gears

_Theme Song: Everything's Magic by Angels And Airwaves_

 _So hear this please And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly_

 _And look for the stars as the sun goes down_

 _Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound_

 _Everything, everything's magic_

 _Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight_

 _Prepare for the best and the fastest ride And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine_

 _Everything, everything's magic_

Peter and Brian are seen walking around Best Buy looking for Skillet's Unleashed album. They then see Tom Tucker on the cashier check

''Hi I'm Tom Tucker. I'm looking for The Dark Knight Rises.'' says Tom Tucker

''Oh hey Tom Tucker. What are you doing here in Best Buy?'' says Brian

''I'm looking for a Batman film to watch during my break from the news.'' says Tom Tucker

''Oh my god. There's a sign saying You Know What Really Grinds My Gears returns.'' says Peter who sees the sign

''Yep some of the experts want you to return to the news with the You Know What Really Grinds My Gears skit returning. What do you say?'' says Tom Tucker

''Oh hell yes I'm in.'' says Peter who gladly accepts the request

 **The Next Day**

Brian is watching TV with Roger when the news comes on

''We now go to Peter Griffin with the return of You Know What Really Grinds My Gears.'' says Tom Tucker

''Thanks Tom. You Know What Really Grinds My Gears? Teen Titans Go. That Show Was supposed to have a bit of the same direction as the original show but no. They decided to make it weirder and more unfunny and it's not even related to the original show so Cartoon Network if you see this you need to get your shit together and start bringing better shows back that were from the 90s. And that's what really grinds my gears. Back to you Tom.'' says Peter

''Thank you Peter. Coming up next how to get rich off of Dailymotion. After this.'' says Tom Tucker

''i'm back guys. Did you see me on the news?'' says Peter as he returns home

''Yep. It's funny as hell when you called out Teen Titans Go. Cause that show sucks.'' says Brian

''No problem Brian. I got many more ideas ready for the show. This is even better than when I had that job as a clown comedian.'' says Peter

''Ladies and gentlemen. Peter Griffin The Clown.'' says the announcer as Peter entered the stage

''Hey kids. Do you wanna hear something funny?'' says Peter

''Yes.'' the kids chanted

''Alright so i was at Social Security one day and then I saw someone talking about someone having 3 hands and then I said At least you can do your work while you watch YouTube while you can play games. Huh huh.'' says Peter but the kids don't laugh

''Oh screw you kids it's funny to me.'' says Peter to the silent kids

The following day Rhubella is seen watching TV while texting Roderick then Peter's You Know What Really Grinds My Gears bit appears

''What the?'' says Rhubella

''You know what really grinds my gears? The new Tom and Jerry and Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory movie. These 2 movies were supposed to be as far away from each other as possible but the makers of this movie decided to screw it up and say ''Hey let's combine Willy Wonka and Tom and Jerry and see how much people will hate it cause we don't care''. And I once watched The Tom And Jerry Movie that was from the 90s. Hey Producers of The Tom and Jerry Movie never make Tom and Jerry talk again. Ever cause you end up ruining the fun in the movie and the songs suck. And that's what really grinds my gears. Tom.'' says Peter as his bit ends

''Hah. Okay that was actually good. Nice. I should text this to Roddy.'' says Rhubella as she then texts Roderick about the You Know What Really Grinds My Gears skit by Peter which she enjoyed

Later at Target Peter, Brian, Bender and Roger are seen walking around the store when Rhubella and Roderick show up

''What do you two want?'' says Brian

''I saw Peter's Grind My Gears skit yesterday.'' says Rhubella

''It was the funniest thing I've heard.'' says Roderick

''Yep Thank You. I decided to take the experience I had when I used to do it years ago and take it to the next level. And so far I'm doing great. I'm actually getting paid for this stuff and it is so cool.'' says Peter

''Tell me about it. Peter's show has become better than the time he appeared on Whammy: The All New Press Your Luck.'' says Brian

''Come on no whammies, no whammies, No whammies STOP.'' Says Peter

''Stop at the 4th Double Whammy. I'm sorry but you are out of the game.'' says host Tom Newton

''Damn my clumsy hands. Thanks for nothing Whammy.'' says Peter

The Next Day at FYE while Brian was looking for Silverchair's Freak Show album. He see's Peter taking a picture with a fan of his Grind My Gears show.

''Peter what are you doing?'' says Brian

''Supporting fans. Also I came here before you came and asked the employee if you could get a free album. He surprisingly said Yes.'' says Peter

''Wow and here I thought nothing would be free. Thank you TV.'' says Brian

Later at home Jeffrey and Aaron return from their vacation at Chicago with Little Caesars Pizza.

''We're back from vacation guys.'' says Jeffrey

''We ended up going to see Sully Erna from Godsmack during his Hometown Life tour. Got to take a picture with him.'' says Aaron

''Who wants Pizza?'' says Jeffrey

Everyone says I do and later after dinner they go to sleep while Peter speaks to the audience

''Before we go You Know What Really Grinds My Gears? Justin Bieber. That's right Justin Bieber your music is horrible. Good night everyone.'' says Peter as he goes to his room

 **Brian: Thanks for reading**

 **Riley: The only characters he owns are Jeffrey and Aaron. His original characters. The rest are owned by their respective shows**

 **Fifi La Fume: Please like and review**

 **Bender: See ya next time meatbags hah.**


	20. chapter 20: Chicago Vacation

Theme Song: Everything's Magic by Angels And Airwaves

So hear this please And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly

And look for the stars as the sun goes down

Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound

Everything, everything's magic

Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight

Prepare for the best and the fastest ride And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine

Everything, everything's magic

Peter is seen with Fry and Farnsworth listening to Mad Season's River Of Deceit on Spotify while playing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.

Meanwhile Roger, Bender, Brian, Furrball, Fifi La Fume and Riley were at Chicago for a vacation.

''It's still crazy that Peter didn't want to go.'' says Roger

''Remember the last time Peter went to Chicago?'' says Brian

''Pizza delivery service.'' says the pizza delivery guy while knocking on the door at the Chicago hotel.

''Hey. I said no mushrooms and onions. What the hell is wrong with you? I texted it to you.'' says Peter as he then beats up the delivery guy for a whole minute until he stops

''Next time. Get the right order you delivery bastard.'' says Peter as he leaves the hotel

''Thanks for buying us the tickets Roger.'' says Furrball

''Ah don't worry about it. I had enough money saved from Jack In The Box and then I decided to treat us to a trip.'' says Roger

''Merci Roger. Thees eez gonna be fun.'' says Fifi

''Gonna go a hell of a lot better than the time I was a babysitter at Seattle.'' says Brian

There are 5 kids screaming while Brian is trying to watch one of them while watching TV and is getting annoyed by the obsessive screaming for 2 minutes until he snaps

''CAN YOU KIDS PLEASE STOP SCREAMING?!?!?!. Oh my god I'm so sorry I just don't like loud noises that's all. Just no more screaming okay kids.'' says Brian as the kids remain silent so he could continue watching TV

Later at the Chicago Inn, Roger buys his friends a ticket for a room each

''Alright I got 6 tickets. One for Brian, One for Fifi, One for Furrball, One for Riley, One for Bender and finally 1 for me. Let's do this'' says Roger as they all enter their rooms

A few minutes later Roger and Brian are looking for the cafe when they see someone texting in the corner of the cafe

''I can't believe you didn't want to go with me... Well suit yourself... Bye see you in a week.'' says the person in a hoodie who removes the hood revealing it to be Rhubella Rat.

''Rhubella? What are you doing here in Chicago?'' says Roger

''I needed a vacation but Roddy didn't want to go for some weird reason.'' says Rhubella

''Same with us. Peter didn't want to go thanks to a pizza delivery related fight at a hotel in Chicago.'' says Brian

''Same goes with Fry and Farnsworth. They didn't want to go.'' says Roger

''Now if you excuse us me and Roger are going to the cafe. Thank you.'' says Brian as he and Roger go to the cafe

Meanwhile Bender is at his room watching Netflix on an Xbox One

''Thank god this Inn has Wifi connection and Netflix and Hulu. Gonna be fun.'' says Bender

While Brian was walking around he see's Brett Scallions from Fuel

''Brett Scallions? What are you doing here?'' says Brian

''Oh I'm just staying here for the day before I go tour again with Fuel.'' says Brett

''That's awesome. Is there any new Fuel album progress? Just asking.'' says Brian

''It's going great. Some songs are already finished but I'll reveal the new album later in 2017.'' responds Scallions

''This is even better than when Peter worked for that show.'' says Brian

''We now return to Peter Griffin in The War Of The Dragon.''

Peter is seen as a knight fighting a dragon

''Take this you fire breathing bastard.'' says Peter as he throws a sword at the dragon's head killing it in the process.

''People. I Am A Hero.'' says Peter as the crowd cheers

''Also don't hug me cause some bastard decided to put blood in my suit. There's also pee cause someone decided to pee on me when I was sleeping.'' says Peter as he continues to celebrate

Meanwhile Fifi is waiting for Furrball to return when a waiter enters her room

''Hello mam. Can I help you with anything?'' says the waiter

''Non. I don't need any help. Merci you anyway.'' says Fifi

''Okay. Just one thing.. This.'' says the waiter as he then starts kissing Fifi much to her panic then Bender shows up

''Holy crap. What the hell is going on here? Waiter your supposed to be in my room with my Grilled Cheese sandwich and Dr Pepper a few minutes ago... Oh My God.'' says Bender as he then realizes what's going on as the waiter runs off

''You better get my damn food you free loader.'' says Bender

''Oui please don't tell Furrball about thees.'' says Fifi begging Bender.

''Don't worry I won't tell.'' says Bender as presses the reset button that erases his memory for the day

''Cause now those memories are gone. See ya Fifi.'' says Bender after erasing part of today's memory

 **Day 5**

Brian is seen drinking a bottle of Dr Pepper in his room while watching Netflix

Bender is seen watching Jackass on TV.

Furrball and Fifi are seen hanging out in Fifi's room.

And Roger and Riley are at the cafe drinking coffee when Brian shows up with his soda.

''Oh hey Brian. Heard you met Brett Scallions from Fuel. How was it?'' says Roger

''He's a cool guy. He talked about going to tour with Fuel at Chicago and I bought myself a ticket to see them play.'' says Brian

''Man you lucky. I remember the last time I was at a concert. It was a year ago and I saw Linkin Park live.'' says Riley

''Wow. That's cool Riley. You are lucky to see Linkin Park before Chester died from suicide.'' says Brian

''I ended up meeting him after the show. He was cool.'' says Riley

They then see Rhubella having a coffee

''Oh it's you 3. What are you up to?'' says Rhubella as she see's the 3

''Drinking coffee while talking about Linkin Park. Also bored as hell what else? What are you doing?'' says Brian

''Bored too. Still texting Roddy. He says he doesn't like Chicago for an odd reason.'' says Rhubella

''Who would hate Chicago? Sounds pretty stupid of him. Well I have to go find Bender. See ya later.'' says Roger as he leaves the cafe

''Suit yourself Roger. Ah whatever. I'm gotta find some food.'' says Brian as he leaves after Roger

 **Day 6**

Meanwhile at home Peter, Fry and Farnsworth are at Target looking for a Greninja figure for Brian and a new wig for Roger

''What wig does Roger want?'' says Farnsworth

''He said he wanted black and blue. He says it looks good on him.'' says Fry

Peter is seen looking for the Greninja toy at the Pokemon section and he finds it.

''There you are you ninja frog. I'll take it.'' says Peter as he buys the Greninja figure

Jeffrey and Aaron are then seen looking for a WWE shirt for Brian

''We need to find The Undertaker T-Shirt. Did you find it Aaron?'' says Jeffrey

''Yes I found it. Also bought myself some Pringles for a snack.'' says Aaron

''That's good enough for me. Let's find the others and get out of here.'' says Jeffrey

 **Day 7 (The Final Day)**

Brian and the others are seen packing up getting ready to leave.

''What a hell of a week that was.'' says Roger

''I know I got to see Fuel live. It was awesome.'' says Brian

''Eet was awesome. Merci for bringing us here Roger.'' says Fifi

''No problem. It was an honor. Too much? Ah the hell with it. Come on Brian let's get a soda on the way out.'' says Roger

''Deal.'' says Brian

They walk to the cafe for a soda when they see Rhubella packing up to leave also

''Oh your leaving too?'' says Roger

''Yep. That was a nice week for me. What about you?'' says Rhubella

''I Got to go to a rock concert for the band Fuel. So it went great for me.'' says Brian

''It went well for me too. They had an Xbox One there in my room.'' says Roger

''Now I'm getting a soda with Roger. We're out of here.'' says Brian as he and Roger leave

Later back at home Brian and the others return to see Peter and his friends were there watching Hulu

''You're Back. How was Chicago?'' says Peter

''It was good. Got to see Fuel live.'' says Brian

''You got to go to a concert? You lucky bastard.'' says Farnsworth

''Speaking of that Roger we got you a black and blue wig, We got Brian a T-Shirt with The Undertaker on it, And Peter got himself a Greninja figure.'' says Jeffrey

''Alright. I needed a new wig cause this one is getting a little old.'' says Roger

''Who wants Pizza?'' says Aaron

''We do.'' everyone says

''Hope there's no mushrooms and onions in it.'' says Peter

''It's just pepperoni Peter.'' says Jeffrey

''Alright. I'm in.'' says Peter

Everyone has a slice and Watch TV as the chapter ends

 **Brian: Thanks for reading**

 **Riley: The only characters that he owns are Jeffrey and Aaron. His Original characters. The rest are owned by their respective shows**

 **Fifi La Fume: Please like and review**

 **Bender: See ya next time meatbags hah.**


	21. chapter 21: Update & New Characters

FINALLY BACK. Sorry for being gone for a while. Had other projects to focus on. Now i'm returning and there will be a few new characters.

1\. Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog)

2\. Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog)

3\. Blaze The Cat (Sonic The Hedgehog)

4\. Jonathan (Original Character)

5\. Fire Riot (Geoff Rhodes, Jeff Richards, Christian Jones, Jonathan Stones) (Original Characters)

Just an update on where i've been. Thanks for your patience.


	22. chapter 22: The New Movers

**Theme Song: Everything's Magic by Angels And Airwaves**

 **So hear this please And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly**

 **And look for the stars as the sun goes down**

 **Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound**

 **Everything, everything's magic**

 **Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight**

 **Prepare for the best and the fastest ride And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine**

 **Everything, everything's magic**

Brian was at home playing Pokemon Omega Ruby while Roger was watching Futurama on Hulu.

''Thank god Christmas is next month, Right Roger?'' says Brian

''No crap. Also can't wait for Pokemon Ultra Moon to come out in 9 days. Gonna be bigger than the prequal'' says Roger

''I know. Every team leader from Team Rocket to Team Skull is gonna be there and every legendary will be there too. it's Gonna be awesome.'' says Brian

''We're back baby'' says Bender as he, Peter, Professor Farnsworth and Fry return from Target

''Got you a new notebook Brian.'' says Fry as he hands Brian the new notebook as they suddenly heard the doorbell ring

''Who could that be now?'' says Bender as he opens the door revealing it to be Amy Rose

''Who are you?'' says Bender

''I'm Amy Rose. Me and some of my friends are gonna move in if that's okay.'' says Amy

''Sure it's fine. Go ahead. Unpack wherever you want'' says Brian as Amy and her friends Sonic, Knuckles and Blaze unpack their stuff

''Oh by the way these are my friends here.'' says Amy

''Hi i'm Sonic. Nice to meet you'' says Sonic

''I'm Knuckles'' says Knuckles

''And I'm Blaze. Nice to meet you guys'' says Blaze

''I'm Brian, and these are my friends. This is Bender'' says Brian

''Hey there'' says Bender

''That's Fry''

''Hi. I actually used to live in the year 3000 years ago'' says Fry

''And that's Professor Farnsworth''

''Hi there nice to meet you.'' says Farnsworth

''That's Roger who's watching Hulu'' says Brian

''Hello there. Nice to meet you Blaze.'' says Roger

''And that's Zoidberg who is a crustacian'' says Roger

''Nice to meet you friend'' says Zoidberg

''I'm Peter. Nice to meet you'' says Peter

''And upstairs we have a few more friends named Fifi, Furrball, Stan Smith, Jeffery and Aaron.'' says Brian

 **Later**

Brian, Bender, Amy, Zoidberg and Roger are at Target looking to get new headphones for Aaron

''Hey look i found a film called Rise Of The Clams. Sounds like a great film to watch'' says Zoidberg

''Yeah No Thanks'' says Amy as she hits Zoidberg with her hammer as Bender laughs at him while Brian looks for the new WWE NXT Takeover Elite Series 2 figures while Jeffery looks for WWE 2K18.

Brian then sees Rhubella Rat with Roderick and Bender

''What are you doing Bender?'' asks Brian

''Was just walking then i see these 2 looking around.'' says Bender

''We were just wandering looking for new stuff to wear then we see this robot walking around here.'' says Rhubella

''Seriously?'' says Bender

''That wasn't sarcasm Bender. Sheesh'' says Roderick

''Whatever. Thought it was sarcasm though. Now if you excuse me i'm heading this way. Good day people'' says Bender as he leaves

''Sheesh what is with him?'' says Rhubella

''TBH sometimes i have that question in my head so i don't really know'' says Brian

 **Later**

Brian, Roger, Stan and Bender are watching WWF Survivor Series 1990 where The Undertaker made his debut

''Hey guys we're back from Jack In The Box. Also Roger you're supposed to return to work tomorrow.'' says Aaron

''Ok. I need more money anyway so the hell with it and that job is fun. And i found a black, yellow and red colored wig online and it's at the mall and i need it'' says Roger

''Also bought dinner there. Who wants some?'' says Jeffery

''I do'' everyone says and have dinner

Brian was walking to his room

''Fry can you please stop eating food on the way to your room cause there's some of it on the floor? Zoidberg clean it up'' says Brian

''Alright, Alright i'll do it.'' says Zoidberg as he then eats the food on the floor

''Sorry i was busy on the phone with a friend while i was eating but i didn't want to talk with my mouth full'' says Fry

''Whatever. Goodnight buddy'' says Brian as he headed to his room

 **Brian: Thanks For Reading**

 **Riley: The only characters he owns are Jeffery and Aaron (His original characters) The rest are owned by their respective shows**

 **Fifi La Fume: Please Like This Story and follow**

 **Bender: See ya next time meatbags, Hah**


	23. chapter 23: Minerva's Arrival pt 1

**Theme Song: Everything's Magic By Angels Airwaves** **So hear this please** **And watch as your hearts speeds up endlessly** **And look for the stars as the sun goes down** **Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound** **Everything, everything's magic** **Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight** **Prepare for the best and the fastest ride** **And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine** **Everything, everything's magic**

This will have some influence of the story **Total Eclipse Of The Mink's Heart** by **Magi Tail Welkin.** Minerva Mink reached the tree and hid behind it, but peaked around. Just in time. Wilford Wolf sat on the rock. His usual goofy and clodhopping form she, well detest wasn't the word, not since that fateful night, but compared to his other form, his werewolf form, it didn't stand a chance. Right now the full moon came completely into view and shone its light onto the valley and on the two.

Wilford shook and growl, his hand rubbed against his face and his glasses flew away landed at her feet.

Minerva blinked and gasped as he fell to his knees, his muscled filled out, like balloons and by their size fit to burst, his back, legs and arms lengthened giving him the towering stature she adored. The small quiff of blue hair and the puff of fur for his tail bleached to a polished silvery white and grew, his hair went far beyond his shoulders, just touch the waist band of his tight and tearing pair of blue trousers, only just holding in his titanic thigh muscle. His tail continued on the cascade of white glowing strand going down to his knees.

Finally, he stood up and arched back giving a piecing howl, she covered her ear but smiled.

When finished she stepped out and stood behind him, hand on extenuated hip and grinning sultry "Hello lover boy," she said low "we got a clear star filled night for our romantic, walk, together."

Wilford sigh and turned to her giving her the prefect view of his square and expansive field of blue pecks, the mountain range of this abs and every cut within his artistic bodily perfection. Sighing with a deep breath, Minerva licked her lips as his chest heaved mightily.

"Minerva," his voice just as sexy as his body grabbed her attention immediately "This past month's given me time to think."

"Yes Wolfe?" she wondered what he could want, other than her.

"Do you actually love me?"

She blinked "Of course I do, who couldn't?"

"No, that not what I mean, you admire and desire me, but do you love me?"

"Wil?" she stepped forward "What do you mean?"

"If you loved me, then you would also love me as I normally am.", she put her hands on her hips and leaned in at him "Wilford B Wolf, I've waited almost a month for tonight, you could have talked to me before now."

"Would you have listened to me if I had? Decide I'm too shy during the day remember."

She crossed her arms "Just tell me what you want lover boy so we can spend the rest of the night together."

"That's just it. I don't think we can be together.", she blinked and looked at him, he stepped closer and took her chin "Minerva, I truly love you, with every fibre of my being, when you kissed me I felt a click within my soul, but while I fell into place, I don't think you truly have."

"Wilford?" a tear down her cheek as she made the big eyes at him.

"I don't just love you for your looks Minerva, your confident, daring and full of wit and charm, you're the greatest woman I've ever had the pleasure of even glimpsing." He sighed again "I'm sorry Minerva, but while you may love Wilford the Werewolf, I don't know if you can love Wilford the Loser Wolf." He turned and began walking away, he stopped and look back "This hurts my heart as much as I must be hurting yours. But I can't love someone fully, while they don't fully love me back." He continued walking into the forest and disappeared into the shadows.

Minerva stood frozen as tear feel down her face. Suddenly she collapsed to the ground leaning on the rock atop the cliff, put her hands to her face and started crying, her screams and wails sounded like a drowning moose, salt river strained the rock and her gloves and formed waterfalls and streaks of sadness.


	24. chapter 24: Minerva's arrival pt 2

**Theme Song: Everything's Magic by Angels Airwaves:**

So hear this please

And watch as your hearts speeds up endlessly

And look for the stars as the sun goes down

Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound

Everything, everything's magic

Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight

Prepare for the best and the fastest ride

And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine

Everything, everything's magic

Minerva is seen walking in the streets trying to forget about what happened earlier

''I can't believe he dumped me'' she says unhappily

Meanwhile Brian Bender are playing Pokemon Ultra Moon on the Ultra Wormhole part.

''Why does the wormhole have to be hard?'' says Brian

''I have no idea TBH. It's supposed to be earier with the circle pad. But it's not any easier.'' says Bender

''And Yveltal's supposed to be in the game as well'' says Brian

''I also wonder when Zeraora will hit the US?'' says Bender

''It's an event Pokemon so it won't be a cakewalk Bender'' says Brian

They then hear the door bell ring and Brian answers it

''Who is it?'' says Brian

He then see's Minerva Mink who's still sad about earlier

''Who are you and why are you sad?'' questions Brian then Minerva cries on his shoulder

''Whoah what's going on?'' says Brian

''My boyfriend dumped me'' says Minerva in a sad voice

''Why would he do that and who is he anyway?'' says Bender as he arrives to the conversation

''He says he doesn't love me'' says Minerva as she cries on Brian's shoulder

''Wow that's messed up of him in my opinion'' says Bender

''Come in the house if you want'' says Brian as they enter the house

''BTW i'm Brian and this is my friend Bender'' says Brian

''Hi. I'm Minerva Mink'' says Minerva as she feels a little better

''Hey Brian have you seen my Ruffles? Oh hey. Whoever you are I'm Roger. Nice to meet you'' says Roger as he shows up

''Anyway in my opinion Minerva just forget about him if he doesn't love you. You'll find someone'' says Brian as he ignores Roger

''I think i already have'' says Minerva as she blushes at Brian

''What do you mean?'' says a confused Brian

Minerva smiles ends up kissing Brian for a whole minute and enters her room and Brian ends up confused about what just happened

''What the hell just happened?'' says Bender

''I have no idea. Weird.'' says Brian

''That was quick to find love. I guess i'll find my Ruffles myself since no one will help me'' says Roger as he goes to the kitchen.

Later Roger is seen watching TV when the news is on

''We now go to Peter Griffin with another episode of Grind My Gears. Peter'' says Tom Tucker

''Thanks Tom. You know what really grinds my gears? Pepe Le Pew. That's right Pepe you punk i'm talking about you. This guy is a lovesick freak who's gone too far a few times and needs to be out of here for good. Another thing that grinds my gears is those spicy candies that people put on the easter baskets. They are not candies they are a disaster somehow called candy. My friend tried one once and he had to drink a whole carton of milk to get the spiciness out of his tongue and that's why i never want to try them and that people is what grinds my gears. Tom'' says Peter

''Thank you Peter. Coming up next Top 10 Worst Pop Bands Singers. Find out who hits #1 after this'' says Tom Tucker

''Hopefully Justin Bieber hits #1 cause he sucks'' says Roger

Meanwhile at the mall Brian, Riley, Bender Farnsworth are looking for the Hardy Boyz elite 2 packs when they see Minerva at Target

''Oh hi Brian'' says Minerva as she smiles

''Hi. We're about to head to Target to get some stuff'' says Brian as Riley the others enter Target

''About what happened. I needed someone to love so Brian... Will you be my boyfriend please?'' asks Minerva

''Um i guess Yes'' says Brian as Minerva get's excited and kisses his cheek

Meanwhile Riley Farnsworth are looking for new WWE Elites when Bender finds the Elite 57 Jeff Hardy figure

''Found something Brian would like'' says Bender

''That'll work. We'll buy it. But first we have to get Aaron Jeff something'' says Riley

Aaron is seen at the albums section looking for A Perfect Circle's new album Eat The Elephant when he finds it next to Green Day's Revolution Radio album

''Found it'' says Aaron as he buys the album

And Jeff is seen with Fry looking for new Pokemon cards when Rhubella Rat shows up

''Oh hey guys'' says Rhubella

''Oh hey Rhubella. Waiting for Fry to decide which cards to buy and he's been looking for a whole 5 minutes'' says Jeff

''Hey. It's not my fault i might be picky. Sheesh. I'll get this'' says Fry as he picks a deck

Later they are in the kitchen when Bender makes sandwiches.

''Who wants one?'' says Bender

''I do'' everyone says as they take 1 each abd later go to bed while Minerva is in Brian's bed wrapped around Brian

 **Brian: Thanks for reading** **Riley: The only characters he owns are Jeff Aaron. The others are owned by their respective shows.** **Farnsworth: Please like Follow** **Bender: See ya next time meatbags. Hah**


End file.
